


Mystic Messenger Male MC One Shots

by GhostingOverTheKeys



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostingOverTheKeys/pseuds/GhostingOverTheKeys
Summary: All the One Shots I've written on my tumblr. Note: You can request here too if you'd like





	1. Let's Huddle To Conserve Body Heat: (Unknown x Male MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING I use Unknown's real name.   
> “Let’s huddle to conserve body heat.” For Male! Mc x Unknown aka Saeran!!! Wha!!! This is embarrassing >~<' (sorry it's my first time to ever do this) can it be fluff?? Cause I'm thinking of doing a fanart -.-''' okay okay thank you a lot for the blog!!! It's very Great!!! Keep doing your best and please take care of your health!! — anon Qa
> 
> Don’t be embarrassed anon. These are fun to write and my readers love all of everyone’s requests. Some more than others (looks at smut stuff) If you do make fan art I would love to see it! Thank you so so much :D

 

##  ***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

It had been one if those horrible days were it had snowed. So very horrible. Zack pulled his sweater closer to his chest and sighed. Puffs of white escaped his frozen lips as he breathed out tiredly. One of the perks, if you even wanted to call it that, of living with the Choi twins was their complete 180° personality to each other. Saeyoung was normally perky and upbeat cracking jokes whenever he pleased but he knew when serious meant serious. On the other hand Saeran was more cynical and reserved. He was always serious and rarely found joy in childish things. Frankly it was a nice balance between things. But here the three were, standing in the middle of a snow field making snow men and snow angels. Zack wasn’t used to family stuff like this and was feeling a bit awkward, even if it was with two great friends. One greater than the other.

He watched as Saeran helped his brother, who was relishing the family-esque gathering, put cat ears on the snowmen. Many Elizabeth III’s here today. Zack pulled his coat tighter to his body and shivered. He was exhausted from the snowball fight they had, which Saeran had taken **way** to seriously, and was sitting on a tree stump as he watched. He had exhausted all the hot cocoa and warm packs and was starting to feel a bit ill. He sniffed and looked at his phone. They’d been out for nearly four hours and honestly it felt like it had been longer. Saeran looked over and frowned. He walked towards him, his black pea jacket covered in white dusts of snow and his red scarf dragging behind him in his back jean pocket. 

“You okay?” He tilted his head.

“Yeah, just cold is all.” Zack gave him a reassuring smile. 

“You look it. Dumb ass.” He chuckled and reached out to pinch Zack’s nose. “This is about to fall off.” He smirked. Then, realizing Saeyoung was right there, he pulled away and coughed into his hand. “Idiot, don’t look cute in front of me.” 

Zack smiled. “I just can’t turn it off.” 

Saeran glared. “Well try.” But he couldn’t hide the smile tugging at his lips. “Yo!” He looked back to his brother. “Let’s go!” 

“Already!?” Saeyoung slightly pouted. 

“Yup!” Without even waiting for his brother Saeran dragged Zack to his feet and pulled him along the path they had made when walking to the snow plains. 

“Uh shouldn’t we-” 

“He’s got arms, he can hold things.” Saeran said. 

They walked up to the car and Saeran pulled out the keys to unlock it. 

“I really think we should help-” 

“He’s got legs, he can carry them.” He forced Zack into the back seat and tossed the keys to him. “Turn on the car, it needs to warm up.” 

“Yeah.” Zack shivered. “It’s like a freezer in here.” He leaned over the driver’s seat and scolded Saeran for smacking his butt and turned the key into the ignition. He then leaned over the armrest and turned the heater dials to a comfortable 72 F. “This will take a while.” He said as he leaned back into the seat. “The car needs to heat up. Oh, let me pop the truck for Saeyoung.” He leaned over again but Saeran grabbed him by the belt and pulled him back. 

“No. Sit with me.” 

“But he’ll-” 

“I’m cold.” He wrapped his arms around Zack’s neck who flinched at the feeling of Saeran’s cold hands on his neck. “Oh sorry.” He didn’t pull away though. “Guess we’ll have to huddle together to conserve body heat.” 

“What body heat? We’re both freezing.” 

Saeran arched a brow but then smirked. Zack really didn’t like that smirk. He leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. Feeling his face heat up Saeran laughed and snuggled closer to him. “Well now you’re warm.” 

“Shit.” Zack covered his mouth in embarrassment. But he didn’t want to move, the warmth coming from Saeran was comfortable and it was starting to make him sleepy. “Saying will be coming up soon.” 

“He’ll be jealous, besides, he needs to drive so he can cuddly with that cat thing you bought him.” 

“You mean the fuzzy sweater?” 

“You didn’t see? He had me glue those–what are they called? Googly eyes? Well he had me glue those on and put a pink nose and tongue on it made of that soft fabric.” 

“Is that what that is? I saw it on the couch.” 

“He pretends it’s her.” 

Zack, who had started to absentmindedly stroke Saeran’s hair, laughed through his nose. “Well…that’s a little sad.” 

“You’re telling me.” 

He pulled his body closer to his and watched the snow lightly falling in the distance. “You know…we’ll have to get out of the car eventually.” 

Saeran made a strange dismissal noise, like a cat meowing lowly, and squeezed his arms tighter around him. Zack chuckled as he continued to stroke his hair. Well, Saeyoung had a sweater with googly eyes and pink felt to cuddle with and Zack, he had his own little cat. He’d just never say that aloud in fear of Saeran’s many strange punishments and kinks. He felt his face grow hot again. 

“Wow, you’re really warm.” Saeran sighed in comfort. 

“Shut it.” 

##  **+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**


	2. "May all your marshmallows burn" (ZEN x Male MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "May all your marshmallows burn" ZEN X Zack :3

It had been a long week. Too long. It was like time had stopped at one point and everyone was forced to work for what seemed like an eternity. As part of a “get experience of the workplace” in Zack’s economy classes he had to choose three jobs that he was at least interested in and work in each one for a month. Month one he spent his time working at a daycare and found he absolutely hated it. Still, that month hadn’t even killed him. The second month he worked in a five star restaurant. That was one of the most nerve wracking things he ever did. Not taking care of other humans offspring. No. Serving prominent people who always had something to say. He wasn’t even a chef or a sous chef. He was a waiter and he spent day after day, Monday through Friday, waiting on senators, businessmen, celebrities, and so on and so forth. The first week he felt as if his legs would fall off. The second week he was sure every rich person crawled from the depths of hell. It was finally the third week, one more to go, and he was sure he was ready to poison a certain persons food. Just enough to make him stay in bed. And that person?

Jumin Han.

It wasn’t that he was picky. It wasn’t that he was difficult. It was that he was finding the greatest pleasure teasing Hyun how his own boyfriend was waiting hand and foot to his arch nemesis. It was funny at first. But after a barrage of texts and phone calls from Hyun it was starting to get annoying. “Please Mr. Han.” Zack said through gritted teeth. “Can ya just stop.”

“I must relish this great opportunity. I’m sorry but I cannot.”

And that’s how most of the conversation went. And it didn’t stop from there. For most of the week Hyun was out of town for some filming and it was killing him to know Zack was, as Jumin had put it, “Don’t worry, I shall take good care of him while you’re away.” And from that day onward Jumin had made it a habit to eat at the restaurant for dinner. It was finally Friday and Jumin was promptly drinking his favorite wine.

“I think you have a new admirer Zack.” Said one of his fellow waiters.

“I highly doubt that.” Zack said as he watched Jumin from the bar. Many of them gathered here to gossip and have fun.

“He’s been here every night for a whole week. Zack,” the bartender smacked him with the towel, “you may have hope yet. Marry rich and get out of this job.”

“I’m already taken.”

“Tch. Then what’s he doing wasting his time on you, pick someone else.”

“Lillian can you take his table?” Zack looked over at the stern head waitress.

She scoffed. “He specifically asked for you. The customer is always right, even if he’s choosing our worst waiter.” She tossed her died red hair and turned on her heel.

Zack grumbled under his breath as he grabbed Jumin’s appetizer and a fresh bottle of wine. “Sir, your order.”

Jumin smiled as he placed his phone in his breast pocket. “I was having a very entertaining chat.” He chuckled darkly. “I’m sure you can take a guess as to who it was, you’re a smart man, and I think it’d be best if you sat down here right now.”

“What?”

“Just humor me.”

Zack squinted his eyes. “Why?”

“Oh no real reason. Just for my sake.” He brought the glass to his lips and laughed to himself. Well clearly he was planning something.

“Yessir.” Zack said tensely as he sat in the white plush chair opposite of Jumin. “So…what’s this about?”

“Oh nothing. Nothing yet.”

Twenty minutes had passed and Jumin had poured them both a glass of wine and was sharing his molten lava cake dessert. “The chef makes this so exquisitely, I’ve been told by Assistant Kang even commoners eat this in regular cheap eateries.”

“There are so many things in what you just said that really draws the line between you and me.”

“Hmm?” He looked around the room. “Well, do you like the meal?”

“Yeah…” Zack couldn’t deny that this food was more than heavenly.

Jumin’s eyes glinted. “Ah, try this.” He cut out a piece of cake with his fork and held it to Zack’s mouth. “It is said that the chef uses only the finest of coco beans to make homemade chocolate.

Zack reached to take the fork when Jumin shook his head. “Please, today you are a prince. Eat.”

Tentatively Zack opened his mouth and felt the cold metal with the warm chocolate run over his lips and into his mouth.

“WHAT THE!?”

And he nearly choked. Zack swallowed the food whole and felt his blood turn into ice.

“Z-ZE-Hyun!?” Zack shot up upon seeing his silver haired actor running towards him.

“Ah,” Jumin chuckled, “what impeccable timing.”

Zack glared over at the closet prankster Director, before quickly running to his red faced boyfriend. “It’s a mistake.”

“How can it be?!” Hyun glared.

“Ahhh….” Zack rolled his shoulders and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just… It is okay.”

“ZACK!” The manager called. “Kitchen!”

“Just… just wait for me in the lobby.”

Jumin stood up fixing his cufflinks. “Fantastic dinner as always.” He looked at Hyun. “Have a good evening.” He smirked.

Hyun nearly reeled back and punched Jumin in the face.

“Stop it.” Zack put a hand on Hyun’s shoulder. “Lobby, I’ll explain later.”

After receiving an earful from his boss about making a scene Zack was dismissed early and sent home without ‘an A you uncultured swine.’

The drive home wasn’t pleasant. Hyun went on and on about how Jumin was taunting him. “Taunting!” He kept waving his arms around as Zack’s grip on the wheel tightened.

“Uh huh.” Zack rolled his eyes.

“I saw that!”

Zack took a sharp turn into a grocery store. “I need,” his voice was an octave higher laced with irritation, “to get something. **_You_** stay _here_.” He pointed at the passengers seat. He left the car on as he ran into the grocery store. He searched the aisles for chocolate, there!, cinnamon graham crackers, aha!, and the pièce de résistance, marshmallows. Yeeeessss~. Smores is just what he needed to put an end to this horrible week and to shut out Hyun’s incessant squabble about Jumin. Maybe he could stuff the marshmallows in his ears to tune him out.

As soon as he opened the door to the car Hyun started up again. Zack laughed, “Were you stewing there? Listen, Hyun, Jumin was taking pleasure in teasing you. But I didn’t do anything. And neither did he.”

“But he was feeding you!”

“He planned it.” Zack sighed. “Plus he didn’t even use that fork. That was mine now that I think about it.”

“What’d you buy?”

“Smore stuff.” Zack’s eye twinkled. “Just smore stuff.” He laughed. “Maybe you’ll need smore convincing that I didn’t do nothing.”  

“Zack…”

“Maybe we’ll see smore of Jumin. Haha!”

“Stop it.” He rolled his ruby red eyes. “Seriously.”

“What? Can’t take much smore of this?”

Hyun reached back and pulled the marshmallows out. “May all your marshmallows burn.” He said dramatically.

“Hey hey,” Zack grinned happily. “Do you need me to tell you once smore on how much I truly love you?”

Hyun froze. “What…”

“What?” Zack chuckled to himself.

“Hmm hmm~” He grinned cheekily. “Yes I think you should.”

“Eh?”

“Hmm hmm hmm hmm~ I think you’ll make a great smore for me. Heat up the chocolate right away, I’m gonna need it.”

“Tch. Dammit.”

“Ah, I can’t wait!”

 

 


	3. "I Can't Believe You Made Wear This Sweater" (V X Male MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't believe you made me wear this sweater" with Zack X V por favor? :3

As usual V had a tendency of wanting to get breathtaking shots of nature. Sunsets, sunrises, first snowfalls, blizzards, rainfalls, typhoons; the man was a wizard when it came to nature shots. But there was another thing V really wanted.

Couple shots.

While it wasn’t really a thing in America, in Korea, wearing matching clothes with your significant other was almost like a law. At least it seemed like that to Zack. V had started to take more photoshoots in areas where couples were frequent. When he had time Zack would go with V to ensure his safety. He still didn’t have great eyesight and would often put his work before his health.

It was one of those afternoons where Zack was sipping hot coffee while watching the man he loved work. Luckily they were in an area with tables as Zack read over his reports glancing at V as he moved around taking random shots and asking some kind couples if they would pose for him.

A gentle breeze whisped through the trees as V quickly took this opportunity to take pictures of the girlfriend’s dark black hair flowing in the wind. “Ah shit.” Zack muttered as some of his papers blew towards a trashcan.

V looked back at him and motioned the couple a gentle thank you before running over to Zack. “Are you alright?”

“Wha?” Zack jumped at the sudden sound of V’s voice directly behind him. “Hey shouldn’t you be taking their picture?”

“Damsel in distress.” V smirked.

Zack grunted as he clumped his papers together. “I’m not a damsel, don’t worry about me I just-” the wind blew again and Zack let out an irritated string of curses as his papers flew out of his hands.

One paper landed in front of a petite girl holding a coffee in her hand.

“Ah sorry.” Zack jogged up to her. “Sorry…”

“It’s quite alright.” She had dark brown hair, deep hazel eyes, and a kind smile. “Here.” She giggled as Zack took it. “This looks important.”

“It is.” Zack felt his face growing hot. He was not good with strangers, let alone women. “Er… sorry it got away from me.”

“It’s fine but…” She looked back at where Zack had been sitting. “Uhm…” she pointed, her nails perfectly manicured and painted a cute baby blue.

Zack looked over. His coffee and tipped over and his papers were now drowning in coffee.  “Fuck my life.” He mumbled. “Ah! Er… sorry for the cussing.”

“It’s okay.” She chuckled. “Here.” She walked with him to his table. “Oh…this looks bad.”

“Dammit. Well these were just hard copies. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Oh good.” She gave a sweet smile. “I was afraid you lost your work.”

“I-it’s, I mean, there’s n-no need to worry.” He looked away from her face as he picked cleaned up the mess.

“I’m Kay, by the way.”

“Zack.”

“Hi Zack, it’s nice to meet you.” She held out her hand. Her face beamed with positive and beautiful, pure, energy.

“Likewise.” He took it cursing himself for his hands to clam up.

“Ahem.”

Zack jumped. “Vuh-V.” He stammered. “I…what are you doing here?”

“I found the other pages.” He said with a thin smile. “Hello.” He looked at Kay.

“Oh hello.” She smiled. “Is this your friend Zack?”

“Y-yes.”

“Wow! I was wondering who he was! I saw him taking pictures and I couldn’t help but watch.”

“V.” He said as he held out his hand.

“Kay.” She smiled as she took it. “I was just comforting Zack here on the loss of his papers.”

“I’m still in mourning.” Zack chuckled as he tossed the reports that were too soaked to save in the trash.

She gently patted his shoulder, she sure was a friendly girl. V stepped forward and smiled broadly, that was rare. “I see, I’m sorry you lost your papers Zachary.” Zachary? Was he in trouble? V never used his full name. “I did manage to recover these three.”

Wait. Was V…jealous? Zack felt himself smiling. “Thank you.” He said a little too sweetly. “Kay really helped me as well, thank you for taking the time to do that.”

She smiled and touched Zack’s arm, V’s smile grew bigger, more forced. “It was my pleasure.”

Eventually Kay left after Zack had intentionally kept her around to talk. V, who was oddly more cheerful than normal throughout the whole thing, smiled sweetly when he went to take more couple photos. As Zack was about to order another coffee V tapped his shoulder.

“Pictures go well? Hmm? What’s that?” Zack looked at the bag V was holding. “You buy something?”

“Just a little something. I’m done for today let’s go home.”

“Sure thing, you want your usual?” Zack pointed at the coffee shop.

“I’m fine, I’d rather we go home and spend time together.”

Zack felt a shudder run up his spine. “S-sure let’s go.”

Back at the apartment V placed the bag into his room and sighed as he made his way back to the couch. “So…” Zack leaned back eyeing the bag sitting on V’s bed. “What’s in there?”

“Nothing of importance right now.” V placed two cups of tea on the coffee table with sugar for Zack. “Let’s just want that movie you’ve been wanting to see.” He smiled as he handed Zack his controller. Feeling even more curious than ever Zack slowly turned on the Play Station. He couldn’t even concentrate on the movie. What was in the bag?

It was Saturday. And unfortunately it was snowing. Zack grumbled to himself as he pulled his under armor over his head. It wasn’t that he didn’t like snow, he just hated cold. He preferred watching it from behind glass. He looked at the schedule posted above his desk “December 20: Outlet Malls”. That meant V wanted to take couple shots there.

“Good morning Zack.” V stepped out wearing his trademark black jeans, black boots, and…a sweater that said _“I’m V”_ in gold lettering.

“Good morning…er… What?” Zack pointed at the dark blue and black sweater.

“Ah,” he smiled as he put on his sun glasses, “I’m glad you noticed.”

“How could I not. Are you advertising your work? I thought you were freelance.”

“I am.” V smiled. “This isn’t advertisement. Here.” He handed the bag to Zack. Finally he could find out what was so secret. Opening it Zack fanned out the sweater and suppressed a chuckle. “Do you like it?”

The same color, the same pattern, and on the back in gold lettering _“If lost return to V”_.

Zack smiled. “Cute.” He put it one and chuckled. “Yeah, real nice. Warm too.”

“Good.”

Zack was about to pull it off when he felt V’s hand on his own. “No.”

“What?”

“Don’t take it off. You’re going to wear it with me.”

“….what?”

“Well we don’t want another incident do we?”

Zack scoffed. “Incident? You mean with Kay?”

“Oh? You remember her name?”

Zack smirked. He couldn’t deny that he liked seeing V like this. “Course I do. She was cute and sweet.”

V gave a look. It wasn’t anger or sadness or even jealousy. It was just a look. He stepped forward and grabbed Zack by the back of his head. Inches from each others faces V whipped off his glasses and smiled. “That’s what I thought about you. But, I can’t have you thinking about that on anyone else.” His faded teal eyes looked into Zack’s blue ones intensely. He leaned in a bit closer.

“S-s-“

“If you say anything, our lips might touch.” He leaned back a bit. “Ready?”

“H-huh?”

“I want to get some pictures before high noon.”

“But the sweaters…” Zack reached down to pull it off again only to have V press his lips against Zack’s gently.

“I can’t wait to get pictures of you.” He chuckled.

“No, I can’t believe you’re making me wear this.”

“I’m not making you. I’m forcing.” He laughed at his own dominance and waved his glasses around. “Let’s go, I can’t wait to see how things turn out. Both there and here.”

“What was that last part?”

“Nothing.” V smiled.


	4. "That Is the Ugliest Sweater I've Ever Seen" (Jumin X Male MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That is the ugliest sweater I’ve ever seen and I am not wearing it.” Zack x Jumin, please!

It was cold. Too cold. Way too cold for comfort. Why on Earth did Jumin have to be at an outdoor party? Were all rich people cold blooded money suckers or was it just because their fur coats, some real some fake, and the money they shoved in their clothing keeping them insulated. Jumin sipped his spiked cider slowly. He looked like something out of a magazine. The way his steel eyes seemed to illuminate against the twinkling Christmas lights above him, the way his black hair was pushed back making him look more alluring, the way his dark blue suit was just a bit snug to his body showing how lean and muscular he really was; it was all breathtaking. 

Just, not as breathtaking as the cold. 

“This is the worst.” Zack murmured as he rubbed his gloved hands together. “Just the worst.” 

Jumin arched a brow as he looked at the woman loudly singing Christmas Carlos. Everyone slightly winced as the microphone blared with feedback. “There has been too many technical issues tonight. If this were a party held by C&R Assistant Kang would have mad sure this never happened.” 

“If your company was throwing the party, Jaehee would have enough sense to _not put this outdoors_!” He snarked loudly enough for those around him to hear. 

“Are you really that cold?” Jumin gave him a concerned head tilt. 

“I hate the cold.” Zack shuddered as he rubbed his arms. “Why would they do this? It’s stupid.” 

“You never talk like this.” 

“I’m cold.” Zack sighed feeling a bit bad. It wasn’t Jumin’s fault. Keeping up appearances was part of his job and refusing to attend this one was out of the question. “Never mind.” He smiled. “It’s not _that_ bad.” 

“The idea was to watch the first snowfall of the season.” 

“I get it.” Zack said feeling the temperature drop a couple more degrees. “I just hope the next party we attend will be warm.” 

Jumin looked into his glass. “Yes.” 

Several weeks later, Zack was folding his laundry listening to music when suddenly he received a message. He sighed figuring it was one of his coworkers who constantly asked for a wingman but was surprised to see it was Yoosung. 

 

> [Yoosung★]: I can’t wait to see you! 
> 
>      [Zack]: Ya! Wat are you talkin about? 
> 
> [Yoosung★]: What? Jumin invited all of us to his C&R Christmas Bash.   
>  [Yoosung★]: Jaehee has been talking about it in the messenger for a long time.   
>  [Yoosung★]: I mean, I know u hvnt been in it much lately but I thought Jumin would’ve said something. 
> 
>      [Zack]: This is the first I’m hearing it.   
>       [Zack]: Well whatever, I’m excited to see all of you too.   
>       [Zack]: Do NOT tell Jumin I mentioned it, but I’m curious.   
>       [Zack]: Is ZEN going? 
> 
> [Yoosung★]: Lol! Secrets safe with me.   
>  [Yoosung★]: He keeps complaining about it but I think he’ll go :) 
> 
>      [Zack]: Some things never change. 
> 
> [Yoosung★]: Lolol! Nope!   
>  [Yoosung★]: Hey, you think I’ll need to bring a big jacket? 
> 
>      [Zack]: What? 
> 
> [Yoosung★]: Oh the event is outdoors. Kind of.   
>  [Yoosung★]: There’s gonna be some ice skating thing.   
>  [Yoosung★]: I guess ice skating is big now. Some show blew it up.   
>  [Yoosung★]: So, there’s going to be an event. 

Zack sighed. Again with the outdoors? He wrapped up his conversation with Yoosung as soon as he heard the door unlock. Zack tossed his clothes into the basket, he’d finish those later, and walked into the living room where Jumin smiled upon seeing him. 

“I’m home.” He said softly. 

“Welcome back. Hey, what’s this about a party?” 

Jumin pulled off his red tie. “C&R is holding a Christmas party.” 

“So I’ve gathered. But seriously Jumin, outdoors? It’s gonna be so cold.” 

“Yes, well I have a solution to that.” He raised a red bag with some rich persons brand written in curly black lettering with a lion eating a sun icon in the background. 

“What is it?” 

Jumin beckoned for Zack to follow him into the bedroom. “I went out to get you something that will help keep you warm.” 

“What, some sort of portable heating blanket?” 

“No.” Jumin smiled. “However I do think that would be something to look into. I will have Assistant Kang search into that more. I’ll let her know you suggested it.” 

Zack sighed. That usually meant to Jumin it was top priority and to Jaehee it just meant more work. “Don’t. It’d be too dangerous.” 

Jumin chuckled as he took of his jacket and handed Zack the bag. “Try it on.” 

Feeling a bit excited, rich gifts were kinda fun to receive every now and then, Zack reached in and felt something…itchy. His fingers seemed to instantly tie into some sort of fabric and he was almost worried he got his hand stuck in a spool of thread. “Er…” He pulled out the item as the bag dropped to his feet. “The hell is this?” 

In his hand he held a ball of…well he wasn’t sure what it was. It was a nude color and almost looked like a dead porcupine if it’s quills were human skinned colored rather than black. The lump of cloth, if that’s what it even was, couldn’t even straighten out it was so tangled in itself. Zack grabbed two ends and shook it and slowly unraveled like a rolly polly. 

What he thought was a jumbled mess of loose threads turned out to be loosely braided fuzzy ribbons of every imaginable beige color. Zack scrunched his nose. It was like human skin tied together. And what was it even supposed to be? Tassels? The material irritated his skin but he didn’t let go. He pulled it away from him and looked at it suspiciously. On the back, in bedazzle no less, were the curly words _X-Mas_. 

“What?” 

“The material is said to keep heat insulated. I have heard great recommendations and reviews from other outfitters.” 

“What?” 

“I couldn’t help that part of the event will be outdoors so I wanted you to be warm.” 

“What?” 

“Why are you only saying one thing?” 

Zack was at a loss for for words. The tassels swung every time Zack so much as breathed and some ended up getting tangled in each other. Literally this thing looked like it was made of noting but tassels. Human skin like tassels. “What…the hell.” Zack couldn’t stand to hold it any longer. He laid it out on the bed and just stared at it as if it had just appeared there out of thin air. 

“What’s the problem?” Jumin crossed his arms. 

“Jumin you can’t be serious.” 

“Explain.” 

“You expect me to wear **that**!?” He pointed at it accusingly. 

“It will keep you warm.” 

“Jumin what even is it?” 

“A sweater.” 

“A sweater? That is the ugliest sweater I’ve ever seen and I am not wearing it.” Zack scoffed. 

“It will keep you warm. I guarantee it.” 

“I don’t care if it cures lupus. I am not wearing that!” 

“That is a rather bold and specific statement.” 

“Jumin, that thing is a sin to all fashion out there.” 

The CEO picked up the material apparently not bothered by the feeling of the horrid material. “I don’t see a problem.” 

“Jumin, it almost looks like it…it came out of something out of Silence of the Lambs.” 

“I haven’t seen that movie.” 

“We’ll watch it later. For now. No. Just no.” 

“You’re being unreasonable difficult. That’s not like you.” 

“And you normally have decent fashion taste, like what the hell?” 

Jumin spun the ‘sweater’ around. “The design looks like this to insulate heat. I spoke with the designer myself. Even his models looked like they were about to pass out as they showed me the outfit. I myself can confirm that it keeps you warm.” 

Zack’s shoulders stiffened like a cat. “Please… please don’t tell me you wore _that_.” 

“I did. I had to make sure it was legitimate before I bought it.” 

Zack was afraid to ask. “H-h-how much was it?” 

“In USD it was approximately $500,500. I had- !?, Zachary!” Jumin reached out before Zack could collapse. 

“F-f-five hundred thousand five hundred dollars!?” Zack clutched Jumin’s arm. “You’re not serious.”

“Are you okay?” Jumin’s face washed over with worry as he helped Zack stand upright. 

“You can’t possibly be serious!?” 

“I am. Now are you okay?” 

“I’m in shock.” Zack pulled himself away and picked up the _thing_. “How?…why?…” 

“Haven’t I said? To keep you warm.” 

“No… this thing is hideous. I am NOT wearing it.” 

“But you must stay warm I don’t want you to get sick.” 

“I can stay warm in my own way thank you very much.” That was it for Zack. He shoved the offending outfit into the bag and locked himself in the guest room. 

Jumin put the bag near his briefcase, he supposed he’d have to return it. Oh. But he hadn’t bought a gift for ZEN yet, so this would do. 

It was the day of the party. Zack had; talked with Yoosung about LOLOL for nearly an hour, thanked Jaehee for her hard work and gave her a gift basket with nothing but ZEN merchandise, laughed with Seven who was disguised as Mrs. Clause, gave ZEN imported beers, and V, who had surprisingly showed up, had a deep discussion with him about the sweater. More than once did Jumin come up to ask him about his body temperature. At one point ZEN had grabbed Zack (earning a strange eye twitch from Jumin) and said to stop acting like a weird pervert. 

The party went on and maybe it was because it was indoors or maybe it was because Zack had a bias towards Jaehee, but he loved C&R parties more. It was time for the ice skating show. Everyone excitedly gathered outside as he heard some people talk about that show. Before he could even make it out the door however, Zack was pulled back by the collar. 

“Jumin?” He looked up in surprise. “What are you doing?” 

“Come.” 

Before Zack could question more Jumin had pulled him into his office. “What’s wrong?” 

“Are you cold?” 

Zack suppressed an eye roll. “Not really.” 

“Not really.” He repeated slowly. Suddenly he smiled. “I suppose ZEN’s warmth couldn’t even melt the ice around you.” 

“Wazzat?” Zack backed away. “ZEN didn’t… that was just one time. He was joking with you.”  

Jumin seemed to be ignoring him. “ I knew I should’ve forced you to wear that sweater. But, I suppose there’s no point in crying over spilt milk.” 

“Say what?” 

“The ice skating show will last for an hour. I think that’s a decent amount of time. Too bad it’s not longer.” 

“W-what?” 

“I’ll just warm you up myself.” He chuckled darkly.  


	5. Transfer Your Cold To Me (Jumin x Male MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you take Requests? If so, could I if you dont mind & if Im allowed, Request a JuminxSickMaleReader? Like its summer and the MR is sick with a (really) high fever and Jumin takes care of him, like the good Boyfriend he is! And fluff! Sorry for bothering you with it! 
> 
> My notes: Lol good thing you specified fluff (and that I reread it a bunch of times) cuz I was about to get keeerazzzy!

It had started off as just a small headache. Then he got a little achy. And then he was sneezing. No big deal, he said to himself, just take some Nyquil and sleep. He didn’t want to get sick, especially not now. A chocolate festival was coming to the city, something that everyone had been talking about ever since he moved to Korea. Everyone in the RFA was oogling about it. Even the recluse Yoosung was going, hell even Jumin seemed a bit intrigued by it, after Zack showed interest of course, but nonetheless it seemed to be a big deal. It was a summer festival that was held indoors inside a nice, air conditioned building. 

Well of course, as Lady Luck was _so_  kind to play him this hand, he was sicker than a dog. He was running a high fever and was simultaneously cold as ice and hot as a furnace. He had the chills and was constantly thirsty but too tired to drink. He apologized groggily and in broken Korean how sorry he was they couldn’t go. 

“Stop apologizing.” Jumin said as he wetted a cold washcloth. “I want you to get better. I’ve never seen you this sick before.” He frowned as he squeezed the cloth. 

“I…know…” Zack coughed violently. “This..is the sickest I’ve ever been.” He groaned as his head pounded against his skull. “Ugh…talk to me…in English. I can’t even think.” 

Jumin placed the cold washcloth on his head and smiled a bit at the sight of relief on Zack’s face. “How are you feeling?” Jumin asked in English. 

“Like hell.” Zack groaned again as he felt sweat roll down his neck. “Like complete hell.” He shook his head. “I don’t even know…what I caught…” 

“Perhaps… a student? Or a child on the train?” 

Zack shook his head. “Maybe…it’s all…it’s all hot in the…” He coughed again and rolled over in pain, “ugh.” 

Jumin knelt down in front of him with a look of complete worry. “Please, are you okay?” 

Zack shook his head. “I…feel so hot…I think I’m gunna be sick!” He sprinted up, feeling dizzy and delirious as he ran to the bathroom and retched. “Ugh…fuck…this isn’t a flu it’s a damn migraine.” He pressed his head to the edge of the toilet bowl. 

Jumin ran up to him and patted his shoulder. “Are you going to throw up again?” He said gently as he rubbed tiny circles into his back. 

Zack sighed happily and shook his head. He reached up and flushed the toilet. “I.. I should brush my teeth.” He turned away from Jumin. “Sorry…” 

Jumin chuckled, although forced as his face was painted in worry, “Don’t worry about things like that. I want you to focus on getting better. Let’s change your clothes and get you into bed.” He carefully helped Zack up and guided him to the circular bed. He helped him change wiping down his torso with a towel taking off the layer of sweat and put him into one of his shirts. Zack was smaller than he so his clothes fit looser allowing, to what he hoped, more comfort. Before he was even finished with helping him Zack fell into deep sleep. Jumin tucked him in with a  throw blanket made entirely of Alpaca wool, to help keep in the heat. He kept Zack’s feet exposed to help with the airflow and left the room. 

Well now, it was time to make something for the young man. If his migraine persisted he would most likely keep vomiting. He walked out to his kitchen only to find his own personal chef wasn’t in. In fact, most of the staff wasn’t in today. A security officer called and notified Jumin that a flu was going around. Ah…He cursed himself for not persisting Zack to go get his flu shot. He knew he hated the place and avoided going at all costs, but… Jumin sighed. Look to what it had come to. Feeling glum about it Jumin started making porridge and sighed as he looked at the Chocolate Festival flier. 

“…” 

##    ~~~~~~

Zack opened his eyes feeling slightly delirious and mumbled about being hot. He yanked off the covers and sighed in contempt as he felt the cold air coming from the A/C flow over his body. The low hum of the air conditioner was soothing and slowly he closed his eyes again. All his body seemed to want to do was sleep. He had drifted awake every now and then, sometimes on his own to throw up and sometimes from Jumin to intake some fluids, but seconds later he was back in the dream world having vivid dreams of walking around, to what he pictured the chocolate festival would look like. For some reason Seven seemed to be dragging Yoosung to a chocolate lake and pushing him in while singing the Oompa Loompa song from Willy Wonka. 

Zack wiped his brow. He sat up and yawned feeling more exhausted despite all his sleeping. “Jumin…” He tried to call out. He sighed, his voice was too weak for– 

“Yes?” Jumin walked in. 

Kudos to him for having super ears. Or he was just devoted to making sure he was okay. Zack smiled and leaned back into the pillows as he pressed his hand to his fever. “Sorry, but can you get me water and something bland to eat? Maybe yogurt. I wanna try to keep something in my stomach.” 

Jumin walked towards him and pressed his hand to Zack’s forehead. “Your fever isn’t dropping.” 

Zack shook his head wearily and closed his eyes. Jumin’s hand was cold and the watch he wore on his wrist felt nice too. He frowned at the feeling of it leaving and reached for a cold pillow and pressed it to his face. It was like his face was a heater and his feet the A/C. He felt a bit dizzy and groaned a bit when a headache started pounding behind the back of his eyes. 

“Your water. Can you drink?” Jumin didn’t even wait for an answer. He took the water into this mouth and pressed his lips to Zack. 

Surprised, Zack tensed and drank the water before pushing him away lightly. “Uhhh? What?” 

“In case you couldn’t drink. I’ve been doing that all morning.” 

Zack looked at him confused, then blushed, then got irritated. “What? Why? You’ll catch this sickness!” 

“I saw, once on a drama, a person do that to their lover. So I figured I’d try it.” 

Zack rolled his eyes. “Can’t you try it when I’m not sick? I’ve heard of stories that do that and it’s so stupid. ‘Give me your cold’ or ‘ I’ll take this cold from you’. I mean, I get they’re saying they want to take the illness away but that’s not how viruses work. And also, that’s stupid. Now you’re sick and I’m sick and we’re both feeling miserable. Stupids.” 

Jumin chuckled. “Yes it’s rather idiotic.” He took another drink of the water and leaned in. 

“Whoa hey! Didn’t I just sa-mmph!” Zack looked at Jumin who stared directly back at him causing him to blush. Once all the water was gone Zack covered his mouth. “N-no more please and thank you.” 

“I can’t seem to go an hour without some type of physical contact.” He handed him a bowl of yogurt with a mint leaf on top. “It’s just not possible.” 

Zack chuckled in embarrassment and picked up the metal spoon. “Man even this feels heavy.” 

“Do you need help?” 

“I can feed myself thank you. I can also drink my own water.” He said as he barely put any yogurt on his spoon and took a tentative nibble at it. “It’s disgusting.” 

“That’s because you like the yogurt that’s nothing but sugar.” 

“You mean the Gogurt? It’s good for you.” 

“Not ten of them a day.” He pointed to the kitchen. Zack knew ten thin plastic Gogurt sticks were stuffed in the trashcan right now. 

“Ten regular ones and ten frozen ones. It’s like those… ah what were they? Otter Pops I think. Anyways I loved those as a kid. But frozen Gogurt it the best, it’s a nice summer treat and I can eat all I want of it cuz it’s light.” 

“It’s most definitely not light.” 

“Tastes light.” 

“Mousse tastes light and it’s-” 

“Wait,” Zack raised a hand, “in order for your argument to work I need to be eating mousse right now.” 

“Why?” 

“Cuz… cuz this yogurt is sucky and yucky. I don’t like it.” 

Jumin gave a half smile and crossed his arms. “You must be feeling better if you’re being this picky.”

“Sorry…” Zack pouted a bit as he put the bland. boring, meal in his mouth. 

“No don’t be.” Jumin said as he ran his hand through Zack’s hair. “I prefer you being picky and wanting your regular foods. It means your well. And it means you’re feeling like your usual self. I hate seeing you like this, suffering and feeling too weak to even hold a spoon. I want to see your usual bubbly self running around the house, sitting on the couch with your legs hanging over the edge as you play your puzzle games, coming home to seeing you play with Elizabeth 3rd.” He pressed their foreheads together. Zack closed his eyes at the cool feeling. “I hate seeing you bedridden. So be picky and let me dote on you.” As he slowly opened his eyes Jumin kissed his forehead and got up. “I’ll get something with a bit of flavor. But nothing too strong alright?” 

“Yes alright.” Zack smiled. Well… being sic wasn’t too bad, because at least Jumin was here. 

  When Jumin returned with crackers and a bit of peanut butter for protein Zack looked out the window and sighed as he nibbled on the crackers. “It’s too bad about the Chocolate Festival.” 

“Don’t worry about that.” 

“I know… I was just,” he coughed to hide his embarrassment, “looking forward to a… a date.” He said quietly as he took a sip of water from the cool glass on the table. 

“I said don’t worry about it. When you get better we’ll go.” 

Zack looked at him. “I don’t think this is going away in two days.” 

Jumin smiled and rubbed Zacks head. “Don’t you worry now. When you get better we’re going to go. You and me and a whole chocolate festival.” 

“You.. You booked it?” 

“Yes. Although we’ll have to take a trip to Germany to get there. But we will have a whole day to ourselves inside the factory. Well us, and a few other VIPs but it’ll be private and nice.” 

Zack at frist felt shocked that he’d go to such lengths but… this was Jumin. And maybe being treated like a prince every now and then wouldn’t hurt. He smiled at him and nodded. “Okay! I can’t wait.” 

“Good.” Jumin smiled back. “I prefer it when you’re this happy.” He kissed the corner of his mouth. “Get well soon, my love.” 

“Hah.” Zack blushed and ate his food. “I w-will. Anything to keep a smile on your face too.” 

 

 


	6. Male MC Mystic Messenger: “It’s Okay, Take My Hand.” (V x Male! MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you’re still looking for a request, maybe you could write something about a male MC having a panic attack in the middle of the RFA party because of the accumulated stress and the crowd of guests ? You can choose who helps him get through it. (Btw your blog is amazing, I love your writing !)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got it! I hate crowds, it makes me so uncomfortable. I used to live in D.C. and eck, I always felt this indescribable origin of fear. I used V by the way :)

Lights? Check. Music? Playing. Food? Served. Guests? Well they were here but they looked a little skeptical. They eyed the food and took it for courtesy. They had to be, they must of just been trying to be nice. He could tell just by the way they took a bite and placed the food down and left it. He felt his hands clam up and his grip on the check list had become so tight his knuckles where white and the paper was wrinkling under his touch. Zack swallowed as he watched the guests. He was glad he wore dark formal wear because he was sweating like a pig.

He watched as the guests laughed and exchanged business information. He could see in the distance Yoosung and Seven talking lively with each other. He slowly scanned the crowded floors of the people, swarms of them, a cluster of them; he scanned the floors and saw Jumin surrounded by girls, much like ZEN had been earlier, and potential business deals. He saw Jaehee standing near him with her own checklist. She didn’t look as stressed as he though she’d be but that was because she didn’t have the pressure of becoming _‘as good as Rika’_. Sure no one said that directly to his face but they were thinking it.

He watched as some guests bumped elbows trying to get a look at the pictures V took for auctioning. Zack’s grip on the clipboard tightened and he winced at the feeling of his hands cramping up. Still he could’t relax. He should’ve put the sign somewhere more accessible. He looked over at the bathrooms. He should’ve made the sign more visible. And the food! He should’ve paid better attention to the menu! Maybe _then_ people wouldn’t look at it with such boredom.

Flaw after flaw after flaw. It wasn’t perfect.

_He felt a bit lightheaded._

But who could blame him!? He only had a week.

_His throat felt a bit tight._

But Jaehee did most of the work and all the parts she did is perfect meaning there’s no excuse for him to have done such a shit job. He finally let go of one side of the clipboard and balanced himself on the edge of the table. It was becoming unbearable in here. He needed to get out, fast.

“And we couldn’t have done it-” 

Zack jumped at the sudden barrage of noise. It was as if his ears had been underwater this whole time. Everything had been coming in like noise was compressed and suddenly there were bursts of life. 

“without our newest member.” 

Who was even talking? He couldn’t tell, his vision was starting to swim. People, there were so many people. 

So many people who had their eyes on him. 

Judging. 

    Watching. 

        Waiting for him to mess up. 

“Come on up here!” 

He looked up at the stage. He had to thank them. Thank them for coming to such a horrid party. He was moving slowly, one step at a time. The crowd looked tight. Their eyes felt like fire, the heat pooling off of them was making him sweat more. He darted his eyes to the floor and he somehow made it to the stage. 

Though up here was no better. 

Judging.

   Watching.

       Waiting for him to mess up.

He felt the spotlights burn his skin. He opened his mouth. He looked at the crowd and from up here he saw just how many there were. He looked at the ground. 

No. 

He was looking at the ground he was hurtling towards it. 

His face met the floor first. It was a loud smack but he didn’t even feel it. It was dark, breathing had become a challenge, and it felt like his hands were slipping. He felt something cool to his face, then air was flowing over his chest. He felt something gentle, no it was someone gentle, pick him up. 

“It’s okay.” The voice said softly. 

Was it? He wanted to believe the voice. It was a voice he longed to hear talk to him. Well, if the voice said it’d be okay, then it’d be okay to slip away for a moment. 

゜・。・゜。・。・゜・。

It hadn’t been a long rest but it was needed. Slowly he opened his eyes to see V standing there. “What?” Zack sat up and looked around. 

“Take it easy.” He turned to him and walked forward, he wasn’t wearing his shades. 

Zack nodded and leaned back. He wasn’t in his home, actually by the looks of it this wasn’t really a home, it looked more like a waiting room. Zack gasped and sat up to fast for comfort. “The party!?” 

“Is a roaring success.” V sat at the edge of the couch and placed his hand on his chest to push him to lie back down. “I could see you from the corner of the room, you looked like you were about to break down.” 

Zack felt his vision shake at the sudden movements. The place V touched was searing hot. “I… couldn’t breathe.” 

“Was it the fur of Elizabeth 3rd?” 

Zack looked at him puzzled. “Wha? Oh… you mean my allergies?” V nodded. “No it wasn’t that.” He looked at the ceiling for something to focus on. 

“Then, you were nervous.” V nodded again. “It’s okay, you did such a fantastic job, you can relax and enjoy now.” He gently dabbed a cold washcloth to Zack’s forehead. 

“It was really Jae-” 

“You did an amazing job for someone who was thrusted into a job you knew nothing about.” He leaned forward, Zack figured it was because he couldn’t see to well, but altogether he was close making the young man’s heart race. “I was expecting a good job but you did above and beyond. And all the while you helped us in so many ways.” He closed his eyes. “Mmm, let me rephrase that. I should say you’ve especially helped me in so many ways.” 

Zack’s heart tightened. 

“And I feel so horrible to not have been able to _see_  the fear and the anxiety that was haunting you. I’m so sorry.” 

“You… you don’t have to worry about me like that.” 

“I do. All the time.” 

There was a long silence. The two just stared at each other, V watching intently and awaiting any clues to Zack’s reactions to that. 

“I…” Zack found it hard to maintain eye contact. He felt his breathing quicken. 

“Slow breaths. In and out.” V said gently. 

Zack did as he was told and looked at him once more. “I worry about you to.” He said quietly. 

V smiled and moved away. “Come one. Take my hand.” 

“W-what?” Zack leaned up and buttoned up his shirt. 

“Let’s go out there together. I want everyone to see what a spectacular member to the RFA you are. I want them to see how amazing you are. And don’t worry, I’ll be there with you the whole time. Supporting you. Cheering you on.” He smiled. 

Zack took his hand and felt a sense of relief wash over him. He felt the fears of failure melt away knowing that V believed in him. 

Supporting.

   Cheering.

      Waiting for him to see that messing up was okay. 

Because it’s okay. Just take my word. 


	7. Male MC Mystic Messenger (Jumin x Male MC) Comfort Me, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> male MCxJumin where MC is done with Jumin always being possessive (and or always spoiling him) and that Jumin thinks that money is the answer to anything (ex. MC is sad because their dog died, Jumin buys hims lots of presents but offers no emotional support?).. if you cant write this due to lack of inspiration, etc feel free to ignore this :D

It had been quite a lovely day. The sun was shining, the world felt fresh and alive and the birds were singing. It was as if it was a mockery to what had entailed. Zack sat there on the side of the road lifeless as he stared at the dying animal in front of him. He had only looked away for one second. The leash had slipped from his hands and he turned to grab it and then…The tires had screeched and the yelp had been heard. He knew then, he didn’t have to look up and justify to himself what had happened. She was… dead. 

Her name was King. A stubborn name Zack had given her as a child when he learned she was a girl dog. She was a German Shepard and she was a good and loyal dog. Having been the runt of the litter, King was a bit smaller than most but that dog. She was smart. She knew when Zack was feeling anxious and afraid. She knew when he was stressed from the cruelty and pressures of the world and she was always there to comfort him. And now… she was gone. His best friend was gone. Silly to think a dog could be a best friend. But unlike people, animals seemed to know when to shut up and just listen. They knew to sit there and howl away at the demons keeping them from getting any closer to their friend. And now… 

His spiritual protector was gone.   
His best friend was gone. 

He stared at the husk that was his dog and couldn’t quite process what he was looking at. It had hit him, then it would leave and he would get closer. Maybe… maybe… she was okay. But no. The lifeless look in her eyes told him otherwise. He bit his lip and fell to his knees on the asphalt. He could feel the broken bits of rocks and pebbles dig into his jeans and press sharply into his skin. He mumbled her name hoping she would perk her head up and wag her tail like she always did. He said it a few more times and shook her body. Maybe she would awake from her slumber and stand up and stretch and yawn. 

But she didn’t. 

* * *

Time had passed and the cops and arrived in response to a crash. Zack looked at his dog as he managed to call Jumin. What else was he to do? He didn’t have a car so he couldn’t take her himself. The phone rang and eventually he picked up. 

“Zack? I thought we were having lunch an hour from now. Did I schedule wrong.” 

Zack opened his mouth only to find his throat was tight and dry. He just breathed out shakily as he stared at the ground. 

The seriousness in Jumin’s voice suddenly became stern. “Are you alright? Is someone hurting you!?” 

“King… she…” His voice wavered and he swallowed the growing sob of agony that threatening to break out. 

“…What happened?” 

“I o-only looked away… for a second… and the leash slipped out of m-my hands.” His voice shook and hitched as he tried to get the words out. “And the car was going too fast…” 

There was a pause. Maybe Jumin was waiting to let him talk or maybe he was just thinking of what to say. “Alright. I’ll have Driver Kim take you to a vet so you can…” He stopped there. 

Zack just breathed in hoarsely and nodded as if Jumin could see him. He managed to let out a low “Okay. We’re… at home.”  

* * *

He had said his goodbyes and managed not to cry. He wanted to just remember the fun and heartwarming times he had with her and to just cry out his pain, but he wouldn’t. He’d be strong. After the cremation he held her dog collar in his hands and walked down the street ignoring Driver Kim’s calls for him to get into the car. It hurt the most that the place where she died was right outside the building where he lived. 

     At the house he mindlessly petted Elizabeth’s head before going to the bed. It was so strange to think that, just like that, a part of the family was gone. He clenched the bed sheets under his hand and looked up at the wall to ceiling fish tank. He watched the exotic fish, so colorful and bright, swim around some rocks. King used to watched the tank for a good hour. Zack would find it funny the way she stared at them and would pounce the thick glass. 

Damn. 

Everything was reminding him of her. He rolled over to his side and closed his eyes. He just wanted to rest and make the day just end already. Tomorrow could be better. Hopefully. 

**_♥ ★ ～☆ ♥ ★ ～☆ ♥ ★ ～☆ ♥ ★ ～☆ ♥_ **

Zack had fallen asleep at some point and when he opened his eyes he was staring at a stack of boxes. He blinked once then twice and read over the labels. Expensive clothes, expensive foods, expensive shoes, expensive everything. He slowly sat up and nearly choked. There were boxes upon boxes upon boxes! Each one surrounding him in the bed. He couldn’t even see over some of them. 

Jumin…

Zack pushed over one of the stacks and watched it topple over. Immediately afterwards the door opened and in walked the man he loved but simultaneously wanted to, lightly, slap across the face. 

“What happened?” He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

“What. Is. All of this?” Zack motioned to the boxes. 

Jumin smiled slightly. “Ah, I was hoping you’d notice.” 

Zack rolled his eyes. 

“Anything you want just tell me.” He reached out to stroke Zack’s hair but he dodged just at the last second. “What’s wrong?” 

Zack looked away and gripped the bed sheets in his hand. He stared at one of the boxes, “I don’t want…” 

Jumin peered into his face. “What don’t you want? What can I get you?” 

  Zack huffed. “I don’t _want_  anything! I don’t want all this shit. I want my damn dog back! That’s what I want!” He untangled himself from the covers and pushed past all the boxes nearly tripping over some. “Why do you always buy this crap!? I get a bad grade, I have a bad day, _one_ thing goes wrong and you just throw all this shit at me! It’s fine when you try to be nice and make up for it for small things but I-” He felt a red heat of anger wash over him, he needed to get out before he’d say something he’d regret. “I don’t want this.” He motioned to all of the boxes. “I don’t want this. I don’t want the shoes or the clothes or the accessories. I just want my damn dog. I want her to be by my side. None of _this_ will fill the void, it’s just boxes of shit I don’t want or need.” He headed to the front door. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Out!” 

“No,” Jumin gripped his wrist, “you can’t go out there.” He didn’t wait for Zack to even question his actions before pulling him back to the bed. 

There was another flash of anger. He hated being handled this way, being grabbed and restricted. Well no more. “Let go.” He said in a warning tone. 

“No we’re goi-” 

“I said… LET GO!” Pent up anger rushed out of his system and pulled away hard enough for Jumin to slightly wince at the sound and the slight pain of Zack ripping his arm away so harshly. Zack turned around and pushed over a stack of boxes out of his way before grabbing his shoes and slamming the pent house door. He heard something fall and shatter but he couldn’t care less. Not right now anyways. He didn’t want to give Jumin any chance to chase after him and quickly headed for the emergency exit stairs. Taking it down two by two he reached the bottom slightly panting. He sat on the steps as he put on his shoes and thought back to the conversation.

  The emergency stairwell was quiet. The only sound had been the door closing behind him and the echoing of his steps down the metal, hollow, room. He sat there catching his breath and feeling pangs of guilt. It wasn’t Jumin’s fault, it really wasn’t anyones fault except for Zack’s. If he had just watched her more closely. He gritted his teeth and felt them grind against each other. He left the building and headed for a place to just think, alone. 

Though really he didn’t want to be alone. 

_★ ～☆ ・。・ ★ ～☆ ・。・ ★ ～☆ ・。・ ★ ～☆_

  It was a bit cold outside. There was a sound of cars driving by, people talking in groups, a political speech was being broadcast over a few radios and somewhere in the distance a police siren went off. He sat in the busy park, kids playing, people having dates, fishing, renting swan pedal boats, and playing with their pets. It wasn’t the silence he was really looking for but soon enough all of it became white noise and static. He stared at the couples riding a swan boat and watched as they worked to move to the middle of the man made lake. 

  Jumin had them try it once and Zack found it as more of an exercise machine than an enjoyable little boat ride. Still, with all of his complaining and irritated faces he had fun. If Zack had the tendency to get irritated over simple stuff and Jumin never complained then why couldn’t he just deal with Jumin’s excessive spending habits. He already knew the reason, that being that he was just too emotionally and mentally drained to put up with it. He heard a dog barking trying to get it’s master to throw the tennis ball. The fuzzy green ball flew in the air and landed at Zack’s feet. 

“Sorry about that!” The man who threw it said. 

  Zack looked up to see a golden lab run up to him. Zack slightly tensed thinking the dog was about to plow into him all for the tennis ball. Sure enough it did. The dog rammed its head into his arm and kicked up dirt and mud landing on Zack’s face. The dog picked up the tennis ball wagging its tail and smacking it into Zack’s face. 

“Sunny stop that.” The man laughed and ran up to Zack. “Sorry.” He said as the dog dropped the ball by his feet and barked for him to throw it. The man, not much older than Zack by the looks of it, bent down and threw it at a random direction without looking. 

“It’s fine.” He wiped the mud off of his shirt. 

“Aw man! Now I’m really sorry!” He extended a hand for Zack to take. 

  He took it and stood up. “It’s fine but uh-” Zack pointed to the dog nearly ready to tackle a woman with its muddy paws. She was holding the ball and throwing it frantically to get Sunny away. 

“Ah!” The man, still holding Zack’s, pulled him along to chase after the dog. 

“Uh! Wait!” This guy seemed to be a bit of an airhead. Finally they reached the dog. Zack managed to pull his hand away and bent over panting. “I… wasn’t expecting to run over a hill.” 

The man smiled, he seemed perfectly okay as if they had just walked across the street. He petted Sunny and gave her the ball to chew on. “Don’t run much?” 

“I try to avoid it.” Zack straightened up. 

“Even in an emergency?” 

Zack chuckled. “I’ll just briskly walk to their rescue.” 

The man laughed and sat down, Sunny stood and laid down over his lap as he chewed the tennis ball. “My name is Hyung.” 

“Zack.” 

They shook hands. “So were you waiting for your girlfriend? Or were you just enjoying the park.” 

Zack shrugged. “Just enjoying, I guess.” Zack sat down. “So her name is Sunny?” 

“Yeah, heh my girlfriend named her, as a pup she had this really bright golden fur color. I wanted to name her Bread but you know, kinda a silly name.” 

“I think it’s fun to give animals silly names.” He chuckled. “I don’t think they really care what their name is as long as they’re happy.” He raised his hand to her nose. She dropped the ball and sniffed before wagging her tail. He reached out and petted her head. “I have… had… nngh, ahem- I had a dog named King. It was a she and I loved her dearly.” He felt his heart squeeze. 

“Heh that’s cute.” Hyung leaned forward and peered into Zack’s face. “You okay?” 

“Yes.” He locked his hands under his knees. “Sunny sure is playful.” He forced a smile. 

“Oh I know.” Hyung looked exasperated. “She’s a ball of energy. She can sleep for three minutes and suddenly she’s ready to go.” He ruffled her fur. “But, like, I was able to get real fit cuz of that.” He laughed. 

“Heh, good for you.” Zack smiled. “I almost died running up that hill I should try and get my bo-… friends cat to get more active.” 

“You got a cat too?” 

“She’s not mine really but I live with my friend. Damn thing is the most princess of princesses I’ve ever seen.” 

“Haha! A cat lover for a friend?”  

“A cat worshipper. Specifically his cat.” Zack rolled his eyes. “But I love them.” He looked at the grass and smiled. “I… geez… I should go back soon.” He sat up. “It was uh, nice meeting you.” He smiled. 

“Yeah.” He smiled back. 

_★ ～☆ ・。・ ★ ～☆ ・。・ ★ ～☆ ・。・ ★ ～☆_

It took a few tries to get the guts to open the door to the penthouse. He was afraid that if he opened it Jumin would be drowning in more boxes, booze, or his own tendency to blame Zack’s anger on his whole being. Zack took a deep breath before opening the door. He peaked in to find the lights had been dimmed, the smell of firewood wafted into the air and he could see Elizabeth curled up on a fluffed up pillow on the floor in front of the fireplace warming her fur–not like she was ever cold to being with– and blinking as she looked at Zack. He stepped forward and looked around as he placed his keys on the ashtray. 

He could see that from his anger of slamming the door earlier he had broken an Egyptian cat statue. Something Jumin paid an arm and a leg for. He swallowed. No matter what, he was going to pay for that with a little “Let’s try this new role playing out”–something that Jumin was slightly getting more and more into. Just a bit. Zack stepped towards Elizabeth to pet her when suddenly a cloaked figure grabbed him from behind. 

“Wha!?” 

“Shhh.”Jumin pressed his lips to his ears. “I didn’t mean to surprise you.” His deep voice said quietly. 

Zack let go of the breath he was holding in. “Ah, what are you doing sneaking around like that?” 

“Come here.” He pulled him to the couch and had Zack sit on his lap as Jumin wrapped the blanket around both their shoulders. “So… how are you?” 

“F-fine? Ummm wh-” 

“I thought about what you said. How I use gifts to try and make you happy, and I figured one of us had to be wrong. I went to the RFA and talked with Yoosung since he went through something similar and I asked him about it. Luciel was there and said to ‘wrap you in a burrito’ but I’ve no clue what he means.” 

Zack smiled and turned enough to look at Jumin in the eyes. He chuckled at Jumin’s puzzle face. “He means kinda like this.” He gripped the edges of the blanket and wrapped them up tightly. “See? Snug like a burrito.” He was now face to face with Jumin. 

“And? Do you feel better?” 

“Heh…” Zack looked up at the ceiling and sighed. “To be honest? No.” 

“Would you like to talk about… anything?” 

Zack felt his eyes tear up. He looked to the fire to make it look like the light and heat of it made him water eyed. Jumin was too quick for him though. He gripped his chin and slowly moved his hand up and behind Zack’s head bringing it to the crook of his neck and gently weaving his hands into the younger man’s black hair. He said nothing. He breathed in slowly and gently caressed his temple with his thumb. 

“I miss her.” He mumbled. 

Jumin’s voice came out soft and soothing. “I know. I do too.” 

“It’s not fair.” Zack’s voice quivered. 

“I know.” 

The younger man’s breath quivered and quietly he cried into Jumin’s shirt as he rested his head on his lovers shoulder. This is what he needed. Not gifts, not boxes of things he didn’t want. He just needed his boyfriends gentle touch, soft breathing, steady heartbeat, and his presence. It would take time. But tonight he felt like he was finally healing. 

Fin~

 


	8. Male MC Mystic Messenger (V x Male! MC) “I’m Still the Me Who Fell In Love With You” [Tokyo Ghoul AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @setthestarsxnfire said:  
> Gurl, dude, my writing pal. Well not really pal, or are we? *gasp* Anyway I absolutely love your writing and I love your male mc and I love V… so that adds up to…. Me requesting a thing about V with Zack :D Of course, take your time! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She has a picture of a Tokyo Ghoul-esque type ZEN(?) I believe. So it just sparked an idea.

_I don’t get it.  
I just don’t get it.  _

_Why…_

_Why you?_

Zack tugged at his sweater sleeves in discomfort. No, it wasn’t just discomfort, he was trying to hide them. To hide any exposed flesh that peaked out. There was nothing he could do about his neck or his face though. He looked into the man he had once fallen in loved with eyes. Normal as yours or mine. But he’d seen it before, the hunger that over takes and makes you turn from a man to a beast… a monster. 

Zack never felt like that before, that they were monsters, but that was because he was safe and watched the horrors from the news or youtube videos that were banned hours later for being too gruesome. And it was gruesome. It was like watching a wolf in sheeps clothing. One minute they looked normal, really normal… or what passes for normal. And the next? A…. tragic animal. 

There was silence. He was waiting for Zack to answer, to react, to do something instead of just sitting there looking like a zombie. 

And he did react. 

He looked up, parted his lips to speak, and cried. At first it was just a few tears, then it turned into quiet sobs, and finally he had his head in his arms and was wailing. No one liked monsters, not up close anyways. They were interesting and something to talk about from a distance. It was almost like they didn’t really exist. But they did, and like any monster it was being hunted. 

Again there was a deafening silence once Zack stopped the tears. He looked up and grabbed the napkin on the table and wiped his face. 

“I’ll let you process this.” V said as he moved to get up. 

_Process this?  
You’re just going to leave? _

Zack stood up and blocked his path. “Don’t leave for gods sake. You just tell me this shit and then you leave. You always do this. Always… you think you’re being a burden or you’re hurting me and you decide to fade from existence.” He clenched his fist. “Well not this time.” 

V sat down as Zack started to pace the room of his small apartment. He felt so much fear and anger run through him. The day was going so nicely. A walk in the park, a nice lunch, a movie, dessert, going home expecting something even sweeter than the sweetest of chocolates and instead being told the most tragic of news. 

It was like all of those happy times were now just fleeting memories. It was as if they would never experience them again. It was as if the world had suddenly shifted and everything was just hell now. 

“You’re doing it again.” V chuckled. 

Zack stopped. He wasn’t in the mood for games. “Doing what?” He looked back at him with a glare. 

“Making all these funny faces while you’re thinking.” 

“This isn’t funny!” His voice cracked. “I’m fucking worried about you!” 

V smiled gently. “That’s more than I could ask for.” He stood up and walked towards Zack, almost testing him, and when he noticed that he wasn’t going to flinch he reached out and tilted Zack’s chin forcing him to look into V’s sea foam eyes. “Who do you see?” 

“… I see you.” 

“Anything else?” 

“N-no.” 

V pulled him closer putting a hand at the small of the younger man’s back. “Nothing at all.” 

“No.” He searched his eyes. Searching, waiting for the monster that he refused to believe lived inside his lover. No… his soulmate, if you believe in that. He did although Zack would never admit it. 

“I’m still me.” V said gently and pulled them closer. “I’m still the me who saw you struggling to gain confidence for a party. I’m still the me who walked up to you and asked if you were okay, with no other intentions. I’m still the me who looked into your eyes and felt something I hadn’t felt in years, the something that I thought I lost…that I thought I didn’t deserve.” 

“I-I know you are.” He knew he was. Still… how could he not see the signs? Maybe they were always there and he just refused to see it. No… no it wasn’t that either.

“I understand the severity of this. The risks of being with me but I love you too much for this to be a secret.” 

Zack felt the strain of looking up at V start to form a kink in his neck. As usual V noticed the smallest things about Zack and slowly sat them down on the bed. “Why… didn’t you say anything at all?” 

“ I just wanted you to live in peace and not know about this curse. Perhaps I just wanted to see you smile at me with love.” V turned away and rubbed his eyes. He was crying. “Or… maybe I was so…” he swallowed trying to keep himself together, “so afraid of you looking at me with hatred or disgust.” 

Zack reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. V flinched. “I’m… terrified. Truly and horribly terrified. But… I… It’s what you were born with.” He shook as he tried to find the words. “I know it wasn’t your choosing. It’s like being born with brown eyes, or being born a certain race… it’s not your fault and you shouldn’t hate yourself for it. I know… I know that when I look at you I’ll feel the fears that have been fed to me since birth rise up, and I’ll shake. But you, Jihyun, are the place I run to when I need comfort. Your arms. Your laugh. Your smile.” He leaned up and gently whispered into his ear. “I… need them to live.” He pulled away. 

V looked at him with shock. Then slowly, one after another, the tears rolled down his cheeks and dripped onto his hands. V was smiling, his whole body was shaking, he gripped Zack into a tight hug and sobbed. “I… am so h-happy…” He couldn’t get the rest of the words out. 

So many years ago, you gave me these encouraging words. It’s my turn to let you know that, “It’s okay… Just take my hand.” 

_I don’t get it.  
I just don’t understand. _

_Why…_  
Why you?   
I can’t even breath but if I left you I’d surely never breath again.   
It scares me.   
It angers me.   
I want to scream at the world for being unfair.   
I fear seeing you in that hungered state.   
I will never understand.   
I will never get used to it.   
_And yet…_

_And yet…._

_There is no other place I want to be, then in your arms._

_So I’ll be strong._  
And I’ll keep smiling.   
I may tense.   
I may squeeze my eyes shut.   
But if you ever doubt me,   
Place your hand on my heart and feel.   
Feel how it beats for you.   
And know that I’m yours. 

“I will always love you Jihyun. I… I’m on your side. I love you.” 

_As long as you’re here.  
_ _I’m alive.  
_ _As long as we’re together_  
I’m strong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna request? Want another AU Male Mc Mysme? Please comment and let me know c:


	9. Male MC Mystic Messenger Tokyo Ghoul AU “It’s Still Me” (Deep Route RFA Members)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slymadlycute said:  
> HELLO! I hope I find you in a good, inspirational mood because I have just read your M!MC x V Tokyo Ghoul version and I’m here *drums* to ask you the heaviest task! It’s okay if you don’t want to do it, or if you only do one but, pretty pretty please could you do a similar AU with the others? If only just Seven pls??? I’ll be eternally grateful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got it! I hope I gave you what you asked for :) Also minus V since I already did his story. Also also, I forgot they couldn’t eat human food. MAJOR plot thing there haha;;;

##  **Jumin: “I’ll Make You Understand”**   

It had just been a case of curiosity. He wanted to know why Jumin never allowed Zack into the back room. One day, his one and only chance, his biggest regret, he noticed the metal door to the back room was slightly ajar. Jumin had always called it the “Wine Cellar” but Zack knew better. He opened the door, it was so cold inside here. Taking it step by step he walked inside the room and looked around. At first there were wine bottles on fancy black iron wracks. But further in he saw something. A little glass door, like to a fridge. He pushed a movable wall of iron wine wracks out of the way and looked in. 

There were little brown packages with soft brown ropes tied around them, like a quaint little cheese package.  There was a sticker on each package. It was oval shaped with fancy black swirls in the corners. He opened the fridge and pulled one out. 

> Neck and Thigh (Male)  
> Best by: 10/06/17

He pulled out another 

> Arm (Female)   
> Best by: 09/09/17 

And another and another. N-no… aha… this is… It’s talking about a bird or something. He opened the bag. It was just a pack of fresh meat but… No ahaha. That’s not possible. Jumin? A Ghoul? 

“Hahaha!” He laughed and wiped his brow. “Im…POSSible.” He wiped a tear and packaged the meat back up. “Impossible.” He repeated to himself as he tied back on the ropes. His hands were shaking. On the news… there was some government official that said that they infiltrated a human meat packaging ring. Each package of human flesh was wrapped in a particular way. A brown bag with an oval sticker in the middle with two things printed on it: what body part or parts it was with the gender in parentheses and an expiration date. 

“Impossible.” He said as he moved the wine wrack back. He closed up the metal door and looked down at his feet. “It…” He mumbled as he walked back to couch. He turned on the T.V. changing to some Sci-fi show but found it hard to focus. He grabbed his iPad and typed in ‘Human meat pack-’ 

Google filled in the sentence ‘Human meat packaging bust’. He clicked the first suggestion and picked the news station he watched.

* * *

##   **Human Meat Packaging: Signs to Look Out For**

_Edited by: Megan Cray  
August 7, 2017_

Today government officials ANTI-Ghoul Ops infiltrated a Ghoul Meat Packaging ring. The accused were found in the shipyard inside a cargo cruise liner. Government Officials say that many of the Ghouls have a code when distributing human meat packages: 

  1. **They must always be distributed in “plate size amounts”**  
This means that the package will be no bigger than a TV dinner box. The reason for this is food control to make sure no Ghoul of their trade deal is getting more than another. It is also to ensure that they keep a steady flow of customers. 
  2. **Each package contains an oval shaped sticker**  
Whether this is for labeling for companies or is a sign for Ghouls we do not know.   
(Edit: This is indeed the way the ‘company’ of the distributors label their brand.) 
  3. **Any and all Packages only have two things on the label**  
If you see: **what body part and what gender it is**  
As well as   
 **An expiration date**  
It is not any type of “butchers packaging for animals” (a common Ghoul excuse) it IS human flesh.
  4. **A type of roped cord**  
Normally the human flesh is wrapped in a brown bag along with a cord made to look like some sort of package for foods. Some come in black colored bags. What is known is that it is always wrapped with corded rope. Many speculate that



* * *

Zack closed the article and started panicking. He paced around the room and looked back at the metal door. It… there was human flesh in there. And that meant… 

“Oh my god!” Zack covered his head and started to rock on his heels. “No, no, no, no!” He started to hyperventilate. It was wrong, it had to be. There was no way. No way at all…

“I’m home.” Jumin walked in and looked around. His keys dropped. “Are you okay!?” He ran to Zack. 

“Stay away!” Zack looked up, tears rolling down his face. 

Jumin froze, he looked completely crushed. He knelt down and looked into Zack’s face. “What’s wrong?” He tried to sound gentle. 

“You….you…” He looked into his eyes. “You’re a Ghoul aren’t you?” He swallowed. _Come on Jumin, laugh. Call me utterly ridiculous. Laugh! Just laugh and blow it off!_

Except Jumin didn’t laugh. He just stared into his eyes for a long time. They sat in silence as the T.V. show played quietly in the background. 

_Tell me I’m wrong! Tell me I’m wrong!_

“I knew… That I should’ve told you sooner.” Jumin fiddled with his the ring on his ring finger. “I knew that one day you’d find out about all of this.” 

Zack laughed hysterically. “I’m wrong right?” 

“And I knew how you feared the Ghouls… feared us.” 

“I’m wrong…” 

“But… I just loved you so much that I couldn’t… I couldn’t bring myself to tell you.” 

“Stop it!!!” Zack got up and covered his face. “It’s a lie! It’s a lie right!?” 

Jumin straightened up and looked at Zack. He shook his head. “I… It’s not a lie.” 

“No… no…” He shook. “You’re…” 

Every step Jumin took Zack moved away. Jumin looked shattered. He glanced down and rubbed the ring on his finger harder.  “I’m sorry…. but I don’t– no, I _can’t_ let you leave. I love you too much to let you run away.” His eyes seemed to change. But not the way the news said Ghoul eyes changed, this was that crazed look that he would get–though very rarely. A look that didn’t want his ‘possession’ leaving him. 

Zack stepped back until his body hit the metal door of Jumin’s stash of human meat. “Jumin… stop.” 

“I can’t have you leave me. We can get through this… and if we can’t I can make it so you don’t fear me.” He pressed his hands on either side of Zack’s head and looked into his eyes. “I’ll make it so you won’t leave.” 

“J-Jumin…” 

“I’ll make you accept me.” 

“P-please stop.” 

“I’m sorry… but you can’t run.” 

* * *

##  **707 “Always Yours”**

_It was fun while it lasted right? I mean, I got to feel the stress melt away just for a moment, though hiding this secret was even more stressful but his presence balanced out that stress but it could be argued that it created more stress which piled up with other stress and I didn’t really have a chance to relax except when you were there I did but it stressed me out even more when-_

“Saeyoung!” Zack snapped his fingers. 

Saeyoung jumped and blinked in surprise. “I… what? Sorry, were you saying something?” He looked at his computer to see the same character on the screen. 

“You okay? Heh, looks kinda creepy for the character for four repeated over and over like that.” Zack pulled up a chair and straddled it as he rested his arms and chest on the backrest. “Something on your mind?” 

Seven undid his mistake, luckily he was only working on a word document, and just laughed. “Ah you know, you know how I like going on my nightly walks?” 

Zack smiled. “Heh, yeah cuz you need your _‘me time’_.” 

“Meme time. **_Meme_**.” He corrected. 

Zack laughed and rested his head on his arm and smiled. “Right right sorry.” He looked at him coyly. 

_Ah… shit why the hell does he have to pull that look on me? “_ W-well anyways… I… um…” _I can’t do it. I can’t ruin this._ “F-found a dog on the walk!” 

“Okay?… Did you bring it home?” Zack’s eyes lit up. 

_F**k my life! That’s right! I’m censoring myself!_ “N-no… it had an owner.”

“Oh. Well then did you find the owner?” 

“Yes! That’s it! I found the owner. Haha you know me so well.” Saeyoung turned away and continued his typing. He swallowed and kept his eyes solely on the screen never looking away once. “So that’s what I was daydreaming about.” 

“You wanna get a dog?” 

_They say animal shelters have been teaching dogs to sense Ghouls. No, no I can’t even chance it. I mean it was just a rumor but… but hell I can’t do it. I can’t take that chance. Let’s just live in this cute wonderful life a little longer. But then again you never mentio-_

“It could be good to, you know?” Zack said as he straightened up, a move he always did when he wanted to be taken seriously. “To have a dog. Cuz I read the news yesterday that they’re going to to do a special police training to have dogs know when a Ghoul is around.” 

Saeyoung’s hands froze. He looked at the screen and teared up. 

“Wh-what’s wrong? What is it? Did I upset you?” 

_Why does he always know how I’m feeling? I can’t hide anything from him. Well anything but the biggest fucking– I uncensored myself– secret in my life. Er… okay one of the biggest fucking secrets in my life. Uncensored again._ “Nothing, I’m just so… so glad that we’re on the s-same page.” He forced himself to laugh and do a small dance. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Nothing.” Saeyoung went back to working. “Just… nothing.” 

Zack studied his face before reaching over and kissing Saeyoung’s cheek. “Well anyways I’m gonna go get the doughnut’s like I promised. Bye now.” He walked off and grabbed his wallet. 

“Honey Buddah flavor please!” He said even though he couldn’t eat any of those things. 

“That doesn’t exist.” 

“Yet somehow you always get me one.” 

The door closed as Zack gave a quick wave and looked down at his work. Yeah… nothing could ruin this little fantasy. 

_Bzzt bzzt_

> Alert. Night Owls are prowling again. Be careful for any of your human friends. Word is they’re being unforgiving since the last human meat ring got condemned. 

Nothing except that. “Dammit!” Saeyoung grabbed his phone and started to call Zack. He could hear a song from one of Zack’s favorite games playing on the couch. “Dammit!!” He hung up and grabbed his sweater and ran out the door. 

Ⓤ Ⓝ Ⓡ Ⓐ Ⓥ Ⓔ Ⓛ 

“Have a nice day sir.” The cashier girl yawned. Zack glanced at the wall clock behind her, it was pretty late. He nodded and smiled his thanks as he carried his little paper box of donuts and a bag of Honey Buddah Chips. Zack walked over to one of the tables– egh it was sticky– and carefully placed a few napkins down before placing two glazed donuts on top of it. He curled his lip in slight disgust as he opened a bag of Saeyoung’s chips and crushed a few on top of the doughnuts. 

“Better appreciate.” He smiled as he fixed up Seven’s questionable tastes. He sighed and looked behind his shoulder to see the girl staring at him as she tapped away on her phone. Zack turned away and fished through his bag from the convenience store.  

The door chimed. Zack glanced back and put the item back in his bag. Delinquents of some sort. 

“Hello and welcome to Doughnut Hole. How may I assist you?” The girl droned. 

The newcomers, Zack counted two of them, wondered around for awhile looking at the choices. He turned back and resumed his preparations. Just as he was about to open the bag again the lights cut off. Zack looked up felt the room grow cold. There was a sick squelching noise coming from behind him. He slowly turned around and dropped his bag. 

“Help…me…” The girl croaked with a red and black, spear shaped, kagune sticking through her chest. Just as the words left her mouth she slipped out of it and fell limp behind the counter. 

There was a silence in the room. He could see red eyes staring at him in the darkness. Something colorful and dangerous could be seen through the black of night, slithering around those eyes. He stood there just staring at them prey meeting predators and knowing that he was about to die. Not like this. Not when he had to tell Saeyoung. Zack felt sweat run down his spine and shakily swallowed the thick saliva that had built up in his mouth. And that exact moment their Kagune’s crashed through the shelving that had been there. Zack stood still as food and metal flew past his face and crashed into the wall behind him. Just as the dust was settling he sprinted to the window and covered his face before jumping through. 

He could feel the glass cut his arms and nick his ears as he was falling towards the ground. Before he could hit the sidewalk something grabbed his ankle and yanked him back into the pastry shop. Zack gasped as his body impacted with the cooling fridge. There was a sort of animal like growl and laughter as he heard footsteps walking towards him. “AGH!” Something speared into his shoulder missing bone but skewering through skin and flesh. 

“Finally.” One of them licked their lips, he could hear practically see the drool rolling down his lips. “Finally we can eat.” 

Zack closed his eyes. Does an animal cry when it’s about to die? Does the mouse know it’s going to be caught? Does the deer know it’s fate is for its throat to be cut out? He felt cold hands on his face and automatically tensed. Maybe what made it worse was that he knew what they were doing. He knew what they were saying. No solace. No peace. 

“W-where should I start? It all looks so good.” 

“Get… get away from him.” 

Zack shot his eyes open and looked over. That person’s Kagune was still stuck in his shoulder so he couldn’t sit up, but even in the darkness he could see him. “Seven…” There was a beautiful red and light green, angelic looking kagune coming from Saeyoung’s back. Zack smiled and reached his hand out for something, anything, to attack his predator. His hands gripped something metal and thin, maybe a piece of the refrigerator door and gave it a hard whack to his attackers face. It only stunned him for a moment, it was known ghouls didn’t get hurt by manmade weapons, but it was enough. 

In a flash he saw colors fighting together and the red wisps of predators eyes fighting against each other. Whoever had him pinned down was now throughly distracted with the fight and finally had released Zack. Scrambling to his feet and running to the girl. How silly of him to think she was alive. A part of her face was already missing. He closed his eyes and let the image burn into his mind before running to the table and grabbing the bag of donuts as well as his small package. 

Zack ran to the door and across the street to make sure he wasn’t in Saeyoung’s way. He noticed that Saeyoung wasn’t that good at fighting. “You don’t do it often do you?” Zack said quietly to himself. If he didn’t do something Saeyoung was gonna die.  He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. “Yes hello? I want to report a Ghoul attack. Yes. Yes track this phone please. Thank you so much! Hurry please!” Zack hung up and quickly went to his settings and turned on the factory reset. He then hurriedly wiped his phone as best he could destroying any prints before placing it on the floor. 

“Hey!” Zack called out. “I’VE CALLED THE POLICE! IF YOU DON’T RUN CCG WILL KILL YOU ALL!” 

The fighting immediately stopped. Zack backed away and ran afraid of getting attacked by the others in case they wanted to kill him before CCG arrived. 

Ⓤ Ⓝ Ⓡ Ⓐ Ⓥ Ⓔ Ⓛ 

Zack awaited patiently in the apartment. He hoped what he did helped Saeyoung. At least a little…. 

But what if it didn’t? 

Dammit. 

Just as he was about to run out in fear the door opened. Zack looked up to see Saeyoung looking pale as a ghost. “What…” He tried to speak but Zack stopped him. 

“I should’ve told you.” He said as he raised his hand to keep Saeyoung from interrupting. “I knew, you know? I knew for a long time. But… like, I didn’t know how to bring it up.” He grabbed the bag of food and opened it. “You know… I was gonna show you that I knew. But _that_  happened, so…” He pulled out the package. 

“Where?” 

“I’m terrified but I can’t stay like that forever you know? Because I love you too much. I found out by this. I saw you making a deal with some human meat distributer. Remember that time I had to go ‘visit my parents’?” Saeyoung nodded. “Well it was a lie. I ran away. I stayed in a motel for about three weeks before I came to the conclusion that I would never want to stay away forever. I need you… and I hope you need me too. I mean I know I mess things up but- ah!” All he saw was a flash of red hair zip by before he was glomped to the floor. 

“Thank God! Thank God!” Saeyoung was nearly choking out his words. “I was… the dream of me–of _us_ – being happy, I thought it was going to end!” 

Zack softly petted Saeyoung’s hair. “It won’t end because it isn’t a dream, it’s our life. Together.” 

“You trust me?” He said suddenly. 

“I do.” 

“Despite knowing what we eat?” 

“It’s hard to swallow but I trust you more than anyone or anything.” 

Saeyoung nearly suffocated Zack with his bear hug. “Dammit,” he let out a breathy laugh, “dammit! I was so worried and here you are sitting there like the human code you are-” 

“Human code?” 

“-smiling and knowing my secret.” 

“Sorry. But… I had to tell you. Also,” Zack slightly smiled, “now that you know I know maybe you can stop asking for Honey Buddah donuts. They. Don’t. Exist.” 

“But you always bring them home.” 

“I make them.” Zack sighed. He could see Saeyoung smiling almost bitterly. Ah that’s right, Ghoul’s can’t eat human food. “When you… ah damn it’s embarrassing to ask… when you k-k-kiss me do you taste anything?” 

“Wha? I mean… not really? It’s sweet?” 

“I eat those damned chips a lot. So… So maybe it’s melded into my blood stream.” 

“What are you getting at here?” 

“I mean… guh-” Zack blushed, “I mean that I know you can’t eat the food directly so I like…” 

“Huh?…. Oh!! Ahaha!! You’re saying you eat them so I can taste it through you?” 

“Don’t… say it like that. But yeah?” 

Saeyoung sat up and held his stomach as he laughed. 

“Don’t laugh!” 

“And the others say _I_ come up with ridiculous ideas. Buuu~t I guess it’s working cuz everything about you is sw-” 

“Stop right there. This is too mushy.” Zack made an X with his arms. “I get it. You get it. It’s settled then. I’ll just… be like… the main dish.” 

“Haha! Oh~ is that so? Heheh then let me get a sample.” 

“No.” 

“Wha?! Why not!?” 

“Because that run exhausted me. I wanna show-” 

“We can go together!” 

_I can’t hide anything from him. And… I’m so happy that I can’t. It’s just like when we first met. When I’m with him my stress and anxiety melt away and I can be free. You’ll always be mine. And I’ll always be yours. I can’t live without you. I will do everything to protect you from them. Because I love you._

* * *

##  **Unknown + Rika: I Have No Mouth Yet I Must Scream**

**WARNING: Gore  
**

 

The smell was at first unbearable. It filled the senses and made your stomach churn until your throat was bitter and raw from the bile and your eyes stung from the pain. Then the smell faded and all you could think about were the chains on your legs and how heavy they felt pressing against your skin. It was as if it was sinking into your bones. It left deep red markings on your skin which was just peeling like sheets now. But the worst of it all was the hunger. You watched them eat and at first it was disgusting and vile but then you were curious as to why it tasted so good. You wanted, needed, desperately craved their food. It was all you thought about. And he knew. Oh he knew. 

He ate it front of you. 

Was what he was eating you? 

Ⓤ Ⓝ Ⓡ Ⓐ Ⓥ Ⓔ Ⓛ 

“I’m still saving best for last.” The white haired man said as he licked his bloodied fingers. 

Was I his last meal? Then what did he do with my arm?

“Still not talking eh? Cat got your tongue?” He laughed. 

No. 

“It sucks she did that cuz I really liked hearing you spat all those ugly things. It was fucking hilarious.” 

I want to scream but I have no mouth… I do but there’s no way for me to use it. 

“Now when you talk it’s gross.” He licked his lips of blood. Despite how much he got to regularly eat he was still thin and sickly looking. “But then… when I look at you my mouth waters. Interesting huh?” He smirked. 

It wasn’t. 

“Too bad she got the first bite. Such a shame. I really was hoping that I-” 

The metal fridge door opened. “Hey, Saeran, hurry up and get back to work.” A male worker said. “You should be good for months.” 

Saeran just stared at me only. I could tell, since we spend oh so much time together, that he was getting irritated. He grumbled something before standing up and leaving the room. The door closed and my senses were once again focused on the smell. I couldn’t see it when we were shrouded in darkness but I knew it was there. Bodies upon bodies with parts missing piled upon each other. Where did they get all of these? 

How did _she_ get all of these? With that ~~charm~~ hypnosis of hers it must be easy. Her Kagune doesn’t help either. I was never really into the life of Ghouls too much. I always thought that if I didn’t acknowledge their existence then I would never get hurt. But like anything just because I pretended not to see doesn’t mean it wasn’t there. It hit me like a bag of bricks. I was walking home one day texting those people on that chat system when suddenly I was just grabbed. By _his_ Kagune. His was a… a?… ah what the hell is it called? Ah an ukaku. When I saw it in front of me I was entranced. I never knew how beautiful they were. And at the same time they were the deadliest things in the world. I don’t know what Saeran did but I felt my whole body tingle like I was about to get electrocuted and then I awoke here. 

And when I first awoke it was already this full with bodies. But he has me displayed. Not one body touches me, the blood always misses my face, the light that floods the room when the door is opened always displays me first. At first I thought it was a strange and sick infatuation but then I learned it was because I knew him. His twin brother. I didn’t see it right away, mainly because my contacts were knocked out, but they didn’t look all that similar. Not at first. But by the time I thought I was seeing a resemblance I was already forgetting who the R.F.A were. It was like a distant memory, the joy I felt when I first met them. 

I closed my eyes and pretended I was in my room watching TV. My memory felt so fucked up all I could see on the tube was those people being eaten. 

“Do you see us now?” A female voice came from the door. I hadn’t even noticed someone coming in. “When my beloved catch told showed me your messages I couldn’t help but laugh. You refused to see us but I bet you’ve accepted that we exist now.” She tossed her blonde hair behind her shoulder. I could see her green eye burning into me. She licked the corner of her mouth as her eyes landed where my left arm used to be. “It’s a shame you can’t talk.” 

It’s a shame you did that too me. 

“It’s a shame you look like that now.” 

I pray for death. 

“But it had to be done. When simple explanations don’t work… force must be used.” Her voice was so angelic I wanted to be embraced by it. “I wanted to create a paradise for Ghouls. A place where we don’t feel like monsters.” She picked up a woman’s severed arm off the floor. “A place where we can sustain ourselves. We cultivate our food and live happily. Never again will we be hungry or shamed for our lifestyle.” She tossed the arm aside and walked up to me. “A Ghoul hater like you… just fuels the passion. Seeing your despicable and dirty, human, body reminds me and my people why we started Mint Eye. Those who were planning on defecting now have a newfound vigor when I broadcasted your messages. So I thank you, Zachary, for what you’ve brought me. At first I was just hoping you could bring me the other brother but you proved to be even _more_  useful.” She caressed what was left of my face. “Praise Magenta.” 

I don’t know what that means. Whatever it is I want to watch it burn, with her in the middle of it. I want to see the CCG kill her and tear her to shreds. I want to see her scream for forgiveness will her precious ‘Mint Eye’ is destroyed and burning and sinking into the depths of hell and I want to see her thrown into it deprived and starving for food. 

“Oh what a scary face.” She smiled. “If only you could say what you feel.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out something. “Too bad you’re missing this.” She waved my tongue in front of my face. It looked as if it was shriveling up like a raisin yet still juicy with my own blood almost like a sponge. If she were to squeeze it would the blood ooze out like a soaped up rag? She just smiled softly, angelically, before throwing her head back and opening her mouth. With one drop she swallowed it whole like a chicken heart. I watched her throat convulsive as the meaty tissue ran down. She let out a satisfied smacking noise before turning away and encasing me in the darkness. 

* * *

How long had it been? I don’t know. I am fed porridge that I think is bland. Without a tongue I don’t salivate and I feel myself getting dehydrated most of the day. It’s weird to not have a tongue. Your mouth feels emptier and you feel nothing but squishy, yet dried out, flesh whenever you stick your fingers in your throat in hopes to choking yourself so you can die already. But then they see you do that and they tie you up and your skin is raw and flaky and wet all at the same time. 

“Hey.” It was that Saeran guy again. “Look at you. Man, what a bunch of bull. I had to go through your phone and convince them you were alive and damn you don’t do me any favors. You’re like what? 20? And you have only two selfies of you like what the fuck? How am I supposed to show you’re okay when I don’t have anything to cycle through. Luckily your mother-” 

I felt my body spasm in anger. 

“- took a lot of you. I was able to photo shop you into some fucking fields and shit. And thanks to the R.F.A being a bunch of fucking idiots they think you’re A-okay!” He chuckled and rolled his eyes I think. I saw the motion of his head. “But today I thought I’d be nice and let you out for a walk. Course, we’ll have to cover that ugly mug of yours.” He pulled out a veil like an old fashioned Korean noble woman would’ve worn. Maybe. “I don’t have a Hanbok for you. Too bad.” 

I’m a man. Was it to humiliate me? You can’t humiliate cattle. He put the headpiece on and covered my face. I couldn’t see or hear to well either but I think he was uncapping something. Suddenly I could smell Sharpie and feel the tip of the marker run across my skin. Or my bones rather. I must look like a walking skeleton with skin and no muscle. How weird though. I think my arms must’ve gotten weak and skinnier but when I think back to Rika eating my arm I still had some good meat on me. 

“Good.” I felt him dotting something on my skin. Maybe a period? Or an exclamation point. “Alright. Let’s go for that walk.” The chains were released and he stood me up. “Heheh, you’re like a toddler learning to walk. That or the lame who needs to be touched by Jesus.” 

Was I standing? I couldn’t even feel my legs. 

“Let’s go.” He must be dragging me, I can feel his hand on my waist and another on my right arm. I can’t feel the floor, I can’t tell if my feet are running over any bodies or being coated in blood. I can’t even say I’m sorry or that I’m praying for these people. I… 

He must have walked me quite a ways. I could hear children here and there. Sometimes I could hear music and sometimes some strange chatter. The noise was cutting in and out, if only Rika hadn’t eaten my ear. “We’re here.” Saeran’s voice was close. He lifted the veil. 

I have no mouth.

“Zack! ZACK!!!” 

Yet I must scream. 

“Family reunion~” Saeran chuckled. 

I have no mouth. 

“Isn’t this nice.” Rika walked up with a sick and twisted look on her face. “ ** _Family_  **is **important**! Right!?! Family is supposed to be there for you when times are trying!” Her kagune appeared. “SO! Now that I have no use for you, I figured I’d give you the greatest gift of all!” 

Yet I must scream. 

“Family!” 

Ⓤ Ⓝ Ⓡ Ⓐ Ⓥ Ⓔ Ⓛ 

What was worst? Being forced to watch my parents slaughtered and eaten? Or not dying in the end? 

“It’s a shame.” Saeran sighed. “I’ve hunted so many humans and yet you’re the best meat I’ve had.” He said as he ate a part of me. Which part? I don’t know but it looked like a leg. 

What is worst? Having to watch him do this to me? Or being nothing more… nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing

“I think I’ll always remember you as my best meal.” 

nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing

“Hmm, if things were different. I be we would’ve gotten along pretty well.” 

nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing I have no mouth…. 

Yet  
      I   
        Still 

                                                 scream


	10. I'm Always There (707 x Male MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otake on Mystic Messenger Male MC One Shots (Via AO3)   
> *-* love your writing  
> Can i sugest 707 x male mc? Something about 707 with anxiety, all the memes and laughs are a mask to hide his worries and mc help him cope with that? Fluf and cuddling maybe? *-*  
> (sorry if words are wrong, english is not my first language)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got it! Heheh I finally got to it and it's been 83 days (I'm SO freaking sorry T_T)

There are days when he seems almost normal, to some it would seem boring. There are days he’s laughing and posting pictures of that corgi dog and whatever else is hip this year. He’ll random do poses like the dab and what not. He’ll say things that Zack hadn’t heard of but the internet knew so well ofand in the end of all it, really at the end, Zack could see the mask he was wearing. He looked so fake, so pained, so drained. 

Zack glanced at his boyfriend as they stood shoulder to shoulder at another RFA party. He was laughing and loudly saying some strange new meme or another making those around them a little confused. He was his usual quirky self to those around us. Just strange old Seven Zero Seven. But the way Saeyoung was squeezing Zack’s hand to the point that it felt like it would break, well it was just another tell that he was desperately trying to keep that mask on. 

“Seven,” Yoosung kneaded his lanyard in his fingers, “i-is… um… is your brother here?”The question had been hanging in the air since the party started, it seems Yoosung was the bravest to ask. 

Ow, Zack could feel his hand cramping under Saeyoung’s pressure. 

“Nope, not today. He wasn’t feeling well so you know.” He shrugged. “Plus he was being a little salty.” He motioned like that chef who sprinkles salt in a rather unique way. “Didn’t want to bring that attitude to the party.” 

Zack winced as the pain became unbearable. “Saeyoung.” He whispered calmly. The tension immediately eased up. He pulled away and moved around to take Saeyoung’s other hand with hisuninjured one. “You okay there Zack?” ZEN looked at him as he sipped his amber colored beer. 

“I’m fine.” He smiled as he gave Saeyoung a reassuring hand squeeze. “Well, ahem, Jaehee this is a great venue.” 

“Thank you.” She smiled looking relieved that her hard work paid off. “I figured since the weather was rather muggy this building would feel refreshing.” 

“How is the doctor I recommend.” Jumin said suddenly. 

“A-aha.” Saeyoung started squeezing Zack’s hand again. 

“Doctor? Are the three of you alright? Is it for your brother?” Yoosung gave Saeyoung a sympathetic look. The squeezing got tighter. 

“Well… ahem, well! If you wanna cash me outside-“ 

“Things are fine.” Zack interrupted. “Thank you for your concern. Hey Saeyoung let’s go get something to eat since we skipped breakfast.” 

“You did what?!” The others said. 

Zack just smiled before walking off with Saeyoung laughing—forcefully— in his tow. He pulled him to the dessert table and let out a sigh. “You did security on this building right?” 

“Hmm?” Saeyoung’s face was now stoic. “Yes I did.” 

“Then is there a secluded place?” 

“What? There is a nice lounge that we’re not using. Why?” 

“I want to go there.” Zack said as he grabbed two bowls and piled sugary snacks into them. “Right now.” 

“Heh… don’t you want something healthier?” 

Zack eyed him above his glasses. “Umm I basically dieted for two days so I can eat this.” 

“Wow.” Saeyoung started to smile. “That’s a _long_ time.” 

“It is. I deserve a treat. And also shut up you eat like a child everyday. It’s why your bones are all jelly like.” 

“Gives you more room to pin me down.” 

“Hush.” Zack said as he piled mini donuts and chocolate pretzels in one bowl and chocolate waffles cones and butterscotch candies in another. “Don’t say it. I’m taking most of this home.”

★彡　　☆彡★彡　　☆彡★彡　　☆彡

In the seclusion of an air-conditioned lobby Zack munched on the donuts and downed some fresh milk he found in the kitchen. “Bliss. This is bliss.” He said as he let Saeyoung rest his legs on his lap. “And what’s better is that… I can relax around you.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Saeyoung, you nearly turned my hands purple you were squeezing me so hard. I know you don’t want to talk about it and I know you keep saying all those nonsensical things just to help you cope, or at least put on heirs of being okay and funny and silly ole Seven Zero Seven but… I thought around me you can feel like Saeyoung. The same Saeyoung who went through a lot but got out of it okay. And you’re the same Saeyoung who found his brother and is helping him through everything. I believe in you. I want you too feel okay, to feel safe, whether it’s around me or around yourself.” 

“I… do act like myself.” 

“At home. But in public you’re trying so hard and I want you to know you don’t have to. Not anymore. It can stop now.” He put the food down and pushed Saeyoung’s legs off of him. 

“So what you’re saying is you hate it when I say all those memes. It annoys you.”

Before Saeyoung could get depressed over it he pulled him into a tight hug and pressed Saeyoung’s ear to his heart. “It’s okay. You can still have fun and throw around all those silly trends, I don’t despise it I do love laughing with you. What I despise is seeing you in pain.” 

“So you just want me to tell everyone that Saeran is under going intense therapy and that he does self harming stuff to himself? Hmm?!” 

“Shh.” Zack closed his eyes and petted Saeyoung’s hair letting the red locks twist in his fingers. “It’s none of their business to know. But it… it’s okay to be a human with human problems. Some are more intense than others I understand that. And sometimes it’s good to put on a fake smile to get through the day. But not one that hurts you so much that you look like you’re ready to break. Not one that… that I feel like I can do nothing about. That makes me feel like I can only watch your pain and not help.” There was no response. Saeyoung only hugged him tighter. “I don’t know what the right way is.I guess what I really want… is to know that you can rely on me when you feel your mask cracking.” He sighed. “I… dunno what I’m saying.” 

“I get it. I always see it, how hard you try to make sure I never feel alone ever again. I guess… there are times when I don’t search for your help, when I’m afraid of burdening you. But then I remember how you stick with me and how much I feel at ease when you even breathe near me.” 

Zack chuckled. 

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop myself from trying so hard to put up a wall. But around you… I’ll stop. Because I know you can see through the bull shit.” He leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Zack’s chin. “I’m tired.” He took off his glasses and rubbed his face. 

“Well this room is secluded and I have brought in rations, minus anything to drink besides this empty glass of milk, so we should be good to go.” 

“Surviving off sugar and each other eh? Good enough.” He closed his eyes and moved in a way for him to be on top of Zack. “I’m gonna nap.” 

“Yeah thanks. Leaving me trapped under you.” 

“Perfect.” 

“Ayyyee.” He let out another exasperated sigh and grabbed the snacks. “Hey, Saeyoung?” 

“Mmm?” 

“… I uhm… I love you.” He whispered. 

“Yes!” 

“What?” 

“I was so worried! I thought I was gonna have to make the first move but thankfully my senpai-“ 

“We’re the same age. Also wrong country.” 

“-did it first! Now I can finally confess my love-“

“We’ve been together for awhile now. Considering everything we’ve done-“

“-to you! Oh boy here it goes,”

“-I would say we’re in love.”

Saeyoung pushed himself up and looked down at Zack, straight in the eyes. “I love you too. Because… I don’t feel so empty anymore. With you I feel complete. Whole.”

Zack felt his face getting hotter. “A-ahm… thank you.” He forced himself to look into Saeyoung’s eyes despite the embarrassment. “I feel… like I can do anything with you by my side.” He mumbled.

“Oh ho~ is this confession time? Shall I say more?”

“No. I think we get it. We love each other.”

“Hmm hmm~” He laid back down. “Ya. We love each other.” 


	11. The Fights Head Cannon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:   
> this is sorta angsty but what about male!MC after having a fight and making up with RFA + Saeran (sorry if you've already done this, I love your headcanons and fics)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sure thing! Sorry I take so damn long;; I kinda want a poptart.

## Yoosung

**The Fight**

  * They had a fight over Yoosung’s spending habits on DLC and Add-ons
  * Zack said he wouldn’t pay for the gas bill and that Yoosung would have too
  * Two weeks later the water is freezing cold while Zack is trying to shower.
  * Zack is standing there in a towel shivering as he stared down Yoosung
  * But YS is too busy fighting a boss to notice
  * Zack walks up to him and presses his hands to YS’s neck earning a yelp from him.
  * “I told you! To pay the gas bill…” Zack’s voice shakes with anger. 
  * “A-ah-ahm well… Th-there was a n-new pac-” 
  * “I don’t. Want. To. Hear. It.” He grits his jaw. “Just pay the bill!” 



**Making Up**

  * Now that Zack has warm water he’s less cranky
  * He acts like nothing’s happened but when he sees YS spending past his budget (Zack made him a budget list) he says to him 
  * “Heyyyy remember that one time I was showering and the became cool as ice and I almost died of hypothermia?” 
  * “….You… didn’t get hypothermia.” 
  * “But I could’ve. Anyways remember that time? No? Well I do. Yeah… that really made me angry.” 
  * “… I’m sorry…” YS acts all cute and innocent. Although he holds grudges too. “It’s just… remember when you-”
  * It goes on from there.



## ZEN

**The Fight**

  * “You got more cigarettes!?” 
  * “Well it’s just been a stressful week.” 
  * “I know… but… you should stop.” 
  * ZEN smiles and ruffles Zack’s hair which just pisses him off.
  * He’s being serious but ZEN doesn’t take it seriously.
  * “I mean it!” 
  * Zack goes on a whole spiel on smoking.
  * ZEN just smiles and nods which only pisses off Zack more.
  * “I’m serious!!! You know what!?” Zack picks up the cigarettes and takes one out. He puts it in his mouth and before ZEN could stop him, lights it. Taking one puff nearly keels Zack over. “T-They’re really bad.” He coughs and gags. 
  * “Idiot! That’s a stronger brand! Be careful!” 
  * “W-well it proves my point. N-now when you kiss me it’ll taste disgusting.” He grimaces. 



**Making Up**

  * Normally their fights get resolved rather quickly. 
  * After that whole kissing claim ZEN decided to lower his brand.
  * Whenever he lights a cigarette Zack says, “Six minutes.”
  * He got that from criminal minds.
  * Zack still tries to hide the lighters.
  * ZEN catches him and wraps his arms around him from behind
  * Whispers in his ear that he appreciates the gestures.
  * CENSORED ensues
  * Eyyy!



## Jaehee

**The Fight**

  * Sure she’s living for herself now but she still over works herself. 
  * Travels to find the best coffee beans around the world
  * Pretty much I’m picturing Persona 5′s cafe
  * When she comes back she’s a bit frazzled
  * Zack doesn’t make coffee as good as her.
  * Stressful teaching
  * Slight snapping
  * Notices a poster of ZEN has a coffee stain
  * More snapping



**Making Up**

  * Talks things out 
  * Zack says he’ll take classes
  * Tells her she needs to take care of herself
  * Tells her she thinks she’s amazing for doing all of this for her customers
  * Promises to get a new poster from ZEN
  * “Thanks Zack, you’re a great friend.” 



## Jumin

**The Fight**

  * Jumin’s need to throw presents and money at a situation is irritating 
  * They had a special anniversary but Papa Han told Jumin he needed to go to Egypt immediately
  * Zack’s plans all canceled. Bummer but he could deal
  * Sort of. Well he told himself it’s fine.
  * Though this has been happening a lot
  * And that new assistant is going to be there.
  * And she happens to be from a goof family
  * Papa Han  _sure_  sends Jumin on a lot one and one trips with her
  * And he’s never approved of their relationship
  * In fact he despises it
  * So Zack calls one night to see how it’s going and,
  * “Hello?” Not this again. It’s her. “Sorry he’s trying to find out what happened to my rooming situation. It looks like we’ll have to share a bed together. A little awkward sharing a bed with your boss but at least he’s so handsome.”
  * And boom goes the dynamite.
  * Presents delivered to the pent house nonstop.



**Making Up**

  * A lot of cussing in Spanish. The only Spanish he knows is the vulgar ones. 
  * A lot of presents. A lot of censored presents.
  * A lot of eye rolls, still it’s the thought that counts.
  * Another CENSOR ensues.
  * In the afterglow they talk things out.
  * “This should’ve been what we did first but whatever I guess.” 
  * A lot of cute cuddles and reassurance
  * “I get it already.” Zack huffs. “I just get… a little jealous is all.” 
  * Enjoy some dessert treats and just some alone time.
  * “Oh right. Happy anniversary. I know it’s not much but… I thought you could use it for your next meeting.” 
  * It’s a striking red tie. It would make any man look powerful. On Jumin it makes him unstoppable.
  * “Thank you, I can find many uses for this.” 
  * “Wait… what?” 
  * CENSOR ensues



## 707

**The Fight**

  * “Why can’t you just tell me how you feel?” 
  * While Zack does enjoy Seven’s memes he doesn’t like it when he uses it as a wall.
  * He gets it but
  * “Do you… not trust me?” 
  * Seven’s face goes pale when Zack says that.
  * “It’s okay, I just thought…. ah well, it’s okay.” Zack closes the subject. 
  * The house gets quiet.
  * An uncomfortable and suffocating silence fills the room.
  * They sleep in separate rooms now and don’t interact much.
  * Zack feels like he did something wrong and caused all this tension
  * Seven feels like his demons are pulling him apart form the guy he loved.



**Making Up**

  * No one knew how to bring up the subject
  * Zack wanted so badly to bring up the subject and kill the tension
  * But he didn’t want to push Seven. He wanted him to move on his own.
  * However it’s been reaching a week now and he can’t take it anymore
  * He decided to leave a word document on Seven’s computer expressing his understanding and his feelings
  * He didn’t mean to pour so much out onto the pages but he felt like it was needed.
  * After leaving it on the computer he started to doubt this idea and decided to delete the whole thing.
  * He walked in to see Seven sitting at his computer and quickly he hid behind the wall feeling his palms growing sweaty
  * An hour passes and Zack is getting worried. Seven wasn’t a slow reader so what’s up?
  * He walked back into the living room to find Seven crying in front of his computer
  * Oh shit. Zack runs to him apologizing only to be tackled to the floor in a barrage of hugs.
  * There’s apologies and feather light kisses here and there
  * They promised to communicate to each other better



## V

**The Fight**

  * It normally happens when V talks about Rika, as if he forgives what she’s done. 
  * Zack keeps quiet and doesn’t bring it up again.
  * Still it get’s annoying. 
  * He understands V’s affections towards her
  * It’s not so much him trying to find the good in what she did that annoys him
  * It’s that he feels like he’s just a person for V to care about
  * Does he love him? Or does he love the idea of helping someone?
  * Is he kidding himself and just ignoring the fact that V will never truly love him?
  * Depression ensues.



**Making Up**

  * It will take courage
  * It will take the right time
  * But Zack needs to talk to him
  * It’s the only way
  * It was the only way
  * And in the end, he expressed his pain to V
  * And of course his fears became reality
  * They decided to take a break
  * That was four years ago



## Unknown

**The Fight**

  * They fight quite a bit
  * Normally Saeran just flies off the handle. 
  * Zack let’s him yell and scream but it still exhausts him.
  * Zack makes it a point to not raise his voice and tries hard to keep calm
  * Though Saeran does say hurtful things here and there.
  * Actually a lot of the time.
  * He was an antisocial disorder and Zack realizes that but it does make things difficult
  * Sometimes the fights get really heated with Saeran trying to provoke Zack.
  * It worked once and things got ugly



**Making Up**

  * But now some wonder if this is some kind of sick game sometimes. 
  * *cough cough* Making up = major CENSORING
  * I dunno
  * Other times Zack takes a walk and cools his head before coming back and giving Saeran the thing he wants more
  * A smile and a “Welcome home. I miss you.” 
  * Keeping a cool head and talking peacefully is the key hear.
  * The one time it got too ugly Zack learned very quickly that he needed to ignore Saeran’s out bursts.
  * They work hard to keep things civil.
  * But they’re working together and that’s all Saeran wanted.
  * Also…
  * ~~Major Censoring~~




	12. Male!MC x ZEN (Their Son Tae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do male MC and ZEN raising a son together as a married couple? From childhood to teenage kind of thing.. if that makes any sense. I really love your writing thank you so much for your great work -anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sure thing chicken wing! If this turns out I can write a one shot too :D

##  **Child**

  * Both had decided that they would adopt in their city. 
  * Tae, their adopted son, was very unruly and had a hard time in school. 
  * During Zack’s studying in psychology he noticed some symptoms that were very similar to Tae’s. 
  * Thin lips, a short nose with a low nasal bridge, etc. 
  * He called up Hyun and told him he had something important and crucial to talk about. 
  * While Tae was coloring he pulled Hyun aside and whispered, “I think Tae has Fetal Alcohol syndrome.” 
  * From that point on Hyun and him moved their schedule around and homeschooled Tae. 
  * They also got themselves a small farm to help Tae, as being around animals normally help children with FAS. 
  * It was expensive and the two work hard to provide for him but the smile on their sons face was worth it. 
  * There was difficulties but they work together. 
  * They own a cow and lambs and a few chickens. 
  * Tae’s favorite time of the day is getting to feed the animals and pet them. 
  * He’s really chatty and talks to them constantly. 
  * Yoosung comes over and plays video games with Tae when either of them are busy. 
  * When Seven comes over both Tae and he need a nap from how much they run around. 
  * Jumin brings El and helps calm Tae down with his own cool demeanor. 
  * Jaehee teaches Tae the joy and comfort of brewing coffee. She’s very caring and teaches him at his pace. 
  * At night Hyun and Tae act together with Zack and their Shepherds hound as the audience. 
  * Hyun and Tae sing and, although the boy is off key, they cheer and dance because really who cares. The boy is having fun and that’s all they care about. 
  * Once they put him to bed the two sit and drink coffee if Jaehee had visited or share a beer. 
  * “Now that we have Tea, beer tastes more bitter than it did before.” Hyun always says that. 
  * “I know.” 
  * “This drink… this drink did that to him.” 
  * “I know. But… he’s a great son.” 
  * “Always.” 
  * “Heh,” Hyun lays an arm around Zack’s shoulder as they watch T.V. on low not really paying attention to what’s going on, “when we first adopted Tae I was so nervous and stressed but you were there to keep me grounded. You found this house and let him pick our animals and the smile on his face. The smile on his face when he first held that little lamb. All the frustration he had been feeling just melted away.” Hyun’s voice is seizing up as he tries not to cry. “It was then my eyes opened. I just looked at you and him and I thought, that’s my family. This is my family and I will do anything for you all.” 
  * Zack smiles and hold’s Hyun’s hand. “I was nervous too. I’m no good with kids but with Tae and with you by my side I feel like I can do anything. It was because of him I chose my major and started to pursue my passion.” 
  * Life is good. 



##  **TEENS**

  * The teen years are always the hardest
  * But it’s okay because Tae seems more connected with himself than those around him. 
  * Tae has asked to go to a normal school 
  * He brings over friends and they all play games. 
  * They don’t treat him wrong and understand he does have some of his own developmental issues. 
  * The girls like coming over to see the animals 
  * “That girl has a crush on him.” Zack says as he basically spies on them from the window. 
  * “It will be fine.” Hyun always says. “You can’t shelter him forever. And plus she’s really nice and is gentle with both Tae and the animals.” 
  * “Mmmngh.” Zack grumbles as he continues to clean the dishes. 
  * They help him find a nice tux for the prom. He even has his own date.
  * The girl from before is dressed nicely and the both of them together are glowing. 
  * Jumin had paid for a limo
  * Yoosung gave Tae an exclusive cosplay item of “Holy Materia Necklace” to give to the girl. 
  * Seven persuaded the school to do a space themed prom
  * Jaehee helped plan the whole thing  
  * Zack and Hyun dropped them off and peeked into the prom. 
  * “Wow!” Zack looks around, “Ahaha…” 
  * “What the? Babe are you crying?” 
  * “I just… the RFA all work so hard to help us. Look how happy he is.” 
  * They look over at the twinkling dance floor as Tae and his girl smile at each other and dance. 
  * “Life… life didn’t start to mean something to me until I met you. It didn’t start to feel so glorious until we married, it didn’t feel so fulfilling until we adopted Tae. Everyday I’m thankful. Everyday I feel so happy.” 
  * He holds Hyun’s hand and whispers. “One slow dance, er… if you don’t mind. And in the back so we don’t embarrass ourselves.” 
  * “Oh course, my sweet prince.” 
  * Life is fulfilling. 



~Fin 


	13. Male MC x V (Their Daughter Sun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I loved the ZEN and MC raising a child so much thank you you're amazing! Can you do one for V as well? If that's not too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sure thing anon!! Here ya go darling! I’m so sorry it takes me ten years to write these up but I hope you like it!   
> *Note: I’m terrible at names so Sun it is :D

##  **Child**

  * At first Sun was extremely introverted and couldn’t make friends easily.
  * V was extremely adamant on being yourself. He always told her to never change herself for others.
  * Zack always praised her for her artwork and told her she should be proud of herself.
  * They live in a two story house with Zack and V living downstairs and Sun living in the attic (think Persona 5 but nicer, like a mini studio apartment)
  * V loves taking family photos.
  * He teaches Sun how to be a photographer
  * Zack always asks when the next school art show will be.
  * He brags about her all the time to all the other parents.
  * They adopted a calico cat.  Sun and the cat are the best of friends.
  * Sun was drawing pictures of her cat in class when suddenly others started wanting to look at her pictures.
  * They started talking and soon enough Sun was having sleepovers with new friends.
  * Zack makes sure Sun knows that she’s great and special and she should love herself (he gets flashbacks of his school life)
  * Sun’s room is covered in pictures of her friends and her cat.
  * They always have a family game night on Friday.
  * Zack gets a little cocky when he’s winning.
  * They also have scary movie week during the end of October.
  * V takes her on his nature hikes
  * Sun drew a photo of a flower much like the one V gave ZEN and showed it to him. 
  * ZEN now has it has his wallpaper and has the picture framed in his home.
  * Yoosung plays boardgames with her when he babysits.
  * Seven comes over to teacher her photoshopping and to play with the cat.
  * Jumin loves to treat her like a princess and take her, V, and Zack to art shows.
  * Jaehee takes her for a girls day out where they fan over ZEN, have sweets and go to coffee shops.
  * “She was this shy little girl when we first adopted her.” Zack says as he hear’s the girls laughing and playing video games. “But look at her now. She’s made such amazing friends, and it’s all thanks to you.” He smiled as V polished his camera lens. 
  * “I don’t think so.” V smiles. “I remember the stories you told me when you were a teen and it is saddening when the real you is what saved me from a life of regret and remorse. The real you I love so much. And when I first held our daughter in my arms, and welcomed her home, and the first day she smiled at us, and the first family photo I knew she was amazing just the way she was.” 
  * “….D-don’t make me cry, geezus.” 



##  **Teen**

  * Sun studied abroad to Italy, France, and Rome.
  * Zack was nervous as hell and awaited her call every night.
  * V gave her his best camera and Zack gave her photo albums. She sent one every month filled with photos.
  * She worked hard to get a scholarship to her choice of college but during her senior year she decided she wanted to be a freelance photographer.
  * As a son from a family that praised education Zack was extremely worried.
  * But he knew of his daughters talent and he believed in her, and though he was still worried he supported her decision.
  * V and her still go on their nature hikes and look foreword to the breakfast Zack either made or bought.
  * She set up a local fundraiser selling her and others art to raise money for families in hunger
  * Zack now has V and Sun’s work for auction at the RFA.
  * V is so proud he tears up at every party.
  * Seven hacked into an artists website and posted all of Sun’s artwork and photos.
  * ZEN had Sun design new fan merchandise and a poster for his next play.
  * Jaehee asked for Sun to make the design for he coffee shops sign.
  * Jumin sends Sun his cat project ideas, Sun likes making them really lavish and with Elizabeth being her model which Jumin seems to appreciate immensely.
  * For his birthday Sun made Yoosung some fanart of his favorite character, he cried he was so happy.
  * Zack and V don’t know what they did to deserve such a blessing.
  * “Can you… even believe it? She has done such great things I can’t even believe she’s our daughter.” Zack says as he watches her shake hands with one of Jumin’s business associates. 
  * “No. I don’t know what I did or how it happened for me to receive two angels.” 
  * Zack bites his lip to keep from smiling like an idiot “Two huh? Th-that’s really beautiful.” He sniffs back his own tears.
  * “I am… I am so grateful I can’t even put it into words.” V takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes. “I thought everything was over, that I deserved all of the pain I was dealt. And now I have never been so happy. I… I can’t even believe that I am living in heaven everyday. Thank you, for being my partner in all of this, for this beautiful family.”



~Fin


	14. [Male MC] Mystic Messenger: Casual Route Tokyo Ghoul AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokyo Ghoul Mysme AU request: Casual Route, Male mc stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took my forever to write this. I just can't write Jaehee.

_Order of stories:_  
ZEN: Rouges   
Jaehee: Black With Brown Sugar  
Yoosung: Animal Instincts (Warning: Gore, Abusive Actions) 

* * *

 

## ZEN: The Rouges  

The roar of the motor. The smell of gasoline. The feeling of wind in my hair. And the partner that rides along side me. I couldn’t ask for anything more, it’s all perfect. We’re riding along the mountainside at night. I can tell Zack is listening to some music by the way he’s mouthing the words, he’s always cautious of me hearing him. He spots what we’re looking for and gives me the signal. Slowing to a halt we look around for cameras and any other drivers. None. 

Zack vaults the barricade and carefully slides down the side of the hill. “Two bodies, both male.” 

I slide down with him and look at the humans in front of us. Yeah both male. One of them has shards of glass sticking out his throat, no big deal I don’t really like the gamey taste of the throat, the other one’s head is smashed in. Yeesh. 

Zack kneels in front of them and prays. I find it funny that he prays to a God that made us like this. When he opens his eyes I can only see the glow of  the red iris as he drags the body out with his kagune, an ukaku that reminds me of fire flowing in the wind. It’s slightly weaker since we’ve hadn’t had a haul like this in some time. 

He pushed back his bangs. “I’m taking this one.” He pointed at the man in the passenger side. He’s kinda thin and looks like he worked out here and there. 

“Take this guy.” This one’s a bit bigger, some hot shot or something since he’s in a suit. The more I look at him the more pissed I get. 

“Alright.” Is all he says before dragging one he’s going to eat away. He doesn’t like eating in front of me either. Not that I blame him. I mean, we may be ghouls, but even I feel bad eating in front of him. Though… I will say that red looks amazing against me. We go our separate ways to eat our meal. I take the rich jerks assistant or whatever this skinny guy is, near some boulders and see Zack disappear into the forest. Just as he disappears I hear a helicopter in the distance. 

Kneeling down I pick up his arm and yank it off it’s socket. Hands aren’t really anything special to me so I decide to break the wrist off and toss it. As usual I tie my hair back to keep it from getting dirty not that it- 

I look up to see a spotlight moving through the skies. The helicopter. Shit, what are they looking for? I stand up and pick up the body and look for a bush to hide it. “Ooof!” I trip over a root. The spotlight starts moving towards me and quickly I scramble into the bush. 

The light lands on the mans body. 

“Here!” A female voice says and suddenly a cop is repelling down the helicopter. After her are four more. “Search the area.” She commands. The others run off. I keep my breath shallow as I watch her from my hiding spot. “Geezus what did this?” She mutters as she picks up his arm. She spots his wrist a distance away from where I tossed it.  

“Detective!” One of the detectives run up. “Ghouls, it has to be. And the bite marks are fresh. We should call the CCG.” 

“Then… you found the body of Chief Director Gil?” She puts the hand down. 

“Y-yes ma’am… His… face has been-” 

“Damn those ghouls.” She shakes her head in disgust. I narrow my eyes, it’s not our fault that we’re like this. 

“Ma’am!” Another officer runs down. “We found too bikes at the top of the hill, the plates match The Rouges.” 

“So they’re responsible for this. They targeted one of our own.” 

I cover my mouth to keep myself from saying anything. In the forest I see a split second light. Zack. He’s safe. I can’t pull out my reflector to let him know I’m okay. 

“Did you see that?” The detective looks around and presses her lips together. She narrows her eyes and grabs her flashlight. “Canvas the area.” She walks towards where she saw the flash. I almost run out to save my partner in crime but I know he’s already gone. Zack is quick, he listens to his instinct like it’s a second brain. 

She walks around for a good moment searching every area. I take this chance to move away and run deeper into the forest. “Dammit.” I whisper to myself as I catch my breath. “Dammit.” Who knew those meat sacks were cops?! God, I should’ve grabbed the wallets. I never like looking at the names of our food. It’s like being handed a steak and being told the cows name was Sweetheart with a calf. I just didn’t like the personalization of it all. But dammit, if I had we wouldn’t be in this mess. 

“Psst.” Someone taps my shoulder and covers my mouth to hide my yelp. I glare ready to rip this person apart only to immediately calm down. 

“Zack, tch dammit! Don’t scare me like that!” I whisper and pull him towards a boulder. “You okay?” 

“Yes, though I almost didn’t get away.” He looks terrified and relieved as he grips my forearm. “Are you?” 

“Yeah… shit those meals are part of the P.D.” 

Zack nods. “I know, by the time I saw the badge that Detective was sliding down that rope.” 

They pause and listen closely. They can feel it in the back of their necks that someone is standing there. They can feel the eyes on them and can hear their hearts beat with the fear of those who just don’t understand. “D-d-d-detective! Detective!! I found them!!” The cops voice shakes as he points his gun at them. It won’t do anything to them but it must make him feel real important. 

I block Zack’s body with my own trying to hide his face from their view. 

The detective runs up brandishing her own gun and glares. “Freeze!” Her eyes widen as she looks at my face. “A-A-Are you? N-no it can’t be.” 

“Detective?” Her officer looks puzzled. The rest of her team runs up and the helicopters light spotlights us. There won’t be any where to run. 

One of the other cops look shocked. “Isn’t he that actor ZEN? That one that did a performance at the theater just a few days ago?” 

I smile. “Hello~ Normally I love meeting my fans but right now I’m in a bit of a hurry.” Zack taps my shoulder signaling he’s found an exit for us. I just grin at the detective and raise my hands. “What’s all the commotion for? Me and my assistant back there were just out for a stroll after a long day of touring.” 

“I can’t believe this.” She shook her head. “I…” she paused and then suddenly started laughing. “You monsters really just hide in plain sight. Whooo… ridiculous, to think I was a fan of you.” 

“Sorry.” hearing those words really kill me. I used to dream of being a big actor like those I looked up too. I loved the arts and I wanted to dedicate my life to it. Just like how Zack felt. He wanted to help people and help them see the light at the end of the tunnel, but with each passing day his patients were killing his light. Each day they told him how horrible Ghouls destroyed their lives, hell everyones lives. He just sort of broke. Just like how hearing hers breaks me even further. I feel like I’m on the break of shattering. 

“ZEN, now.” Zack used his kagune to distract them and grabbed me by the waist before pulling me up a ledge. I used mine, a dark red kokaku, and deflected their bullets as we started climbing higher. 

“GET THE CCG HERE!” She screamed. “Stop them! Stop them from leaving!” 

“Quickly!” He pointed to our motorcycles. 

“Stop! I-in the name of the law! Duck!” 

Zack sent shards of his ukaku at their vehicles causing them to bend and shatter. 

“Watch it!” I slightly panic. “Don’t hit our escape!” 

We could hear another helicopter approaching, I felt a chill run down my spine. “Doves, hurry!” We could handle their stupid guns but the Doves? We wouldn’t even stand a chance. 

“I know.” The panic is clear in his voice. “Go! Go! I’ll cover you!” 

I rush to our motorcycles. 

“Yoohoo!!!” I look up to see some white haired Dove waving his hand at me. “I see what you’re doing!” 

“Gah!” I can hear sound break as something powerful explodes into my bike. The impact is so powerful it sends all of us flying. 

“The mountain!!” 

“It’s breaking!” 

“Chief run! Chief!!!” 

“Zack!” I rush to his bike and rev up the engine. “Come on! Come on!!” The engine won’t turn over. 

“Wahaha! One down one mooooorree to go!!” 

“COME ON!!” I kick the side and hear the engine purr just before the sound breaks again. “GO!” I speed the motorcycle off and quickly skid to a stop. “Zack! Arm!” 

I speed towards him and reach out my hand. He grasps my hand and in one motion he manages to mount behind me. “Are you okay?” He’s shaking, I think I am too. I may even be more scared than him I can’t even speak. 

“Oh boo!” The mocking tone of the white haired one just rings through my ears. It scares me, his voice is like death chilling my bones. “After them! Hyah!” 

“Hurry! That one seems psycho.” 

“They’ll never stop chasing us. We need to find a way to get them off our tail.” 

Zack presses his forehead to my back. “Well… I know we can do it. We’re rogues after all. We can do this.” 

The roar of the motor. The smell of gasoline. The feeling of wind in my hair. And the partner that rides with me. I live this life because we can’t have anything more. They see us as monsters. 

* * *

## Jaehee: Black With Brown Sugar

Zack leaned on the counter as he counted the bills in his hand. “We made good cash this week.” He said as he tapped the bills onto the counter before tossing the goods into the safe. 

“Well, it really is thanks to you. Those friends of yours have really helped bring attention to our shop. Perhaps I should make an ad in the paper.” Jaehee untied her long latte colored hair and breathed out slowly. “Yes, I think that will really help make a mark on the map.” 

“No. I don’t think so. Let’s let word of mouth be our advertisement.” Zack smiled. He couldn’t tell her that her customers were ghouls. Nearly all of the people who came to the shop were ghouls. Neither she nor Zack were ghouls themselves, but Zack was friends with a lot of them. He cared for ghouls and he figured Jaehee could learn to care for their existence as well. When they watched the news in the afternoon as they closed the shop, she never once said anything bad about them. She stayed silent but Zack could hear her talk under her breath about the ghouls and how it isn’t their fault for this. 

“Oh? Well, you were right about the flyers being sent to the east college so I’ll listen to you on this as well.” She placed the last mug on the rack. “Thank you.” 

“No problem. I’ll be heading out now.” He folded his apron and waved goodbye. “See you tomorrow.” 

“Yes, thank you as always Zack.” She smiled. 

“No problem.” 

**⌘⌘⌘⌘⌘⌘⌘**

In the darkness of the night Zack walked home towards his apartment and sighed as he placed his book bag down. “I’m home.” He said to no one. 

“Welcome back.” 

Or least it was supposed to be for no one. Zack tensed and grabbed his pocket knife. “I’m not against yelling for my life.” Zack said as he reached back to grab the doorknob. 

“Oh don’t be dramatic.” A woman walked up from the shadows. “I was waiting for you.” She smiled with her sun kissed orange lipstick. Her one good eye sparkled and her prosthetic hand donned beautiful diamond rings. This was Star, that’s what the ghouls called her, she was a ghoul attack survivor who walked away with parts of her body missing. Police found her crawling to her home missing her left hand, parts of the left side of her face, and her left leg. No one knows how she survived that night but she was a legend among ghouls and humans alike. Humans sympathized with her saying how lucky she was. Ghouls were a bit baffled that even after an experience like that she still married her ghoul husband. 

“I can see that.” Zack sighed. “Look, I hid the cubes like you asked me to, what more could you want?” 

“I want you to sell meat packages there as well.” She tapped her right hand finger to her glass eye, today the eye was pure black with a yellow iris. 

“What? No way. There’s no way, we don’t have-” 

“Oh you will. I’ll provide you with the fridge and install it too.” 

Zack narrowed his eyes. “In exchange for-” 

“Oh you know me so well.” She tossed her blonde braid to the other side of her shoulder. “In exchange for advertising to Ward L.” 

Zack tensed. “Ward L? B-but even that’s… why can’t you send a ghoul?” 

“Because Ward L would think people are trying to walk in on their turf. Look not all the ghouls there will kill you on the spot. There  _are_  humans that live there, mostly, and they’re fine. Come on, there’s some ghouls who got caught up in the massacre, they want to live life more civilly.” 

Zack swallowed. “I… I guess I could go. Don’t you have someone,  _anyone_ , more capable. I’m not too agile, what if things get bad?” 

“You’ll be fine, I’ll have some of Ward J guys watch over you. They’re the best of the best when it comes to body guarding.” 

He breathed out through his nose and nodded. “Understood.” 

“Great! I’ll give you three days to prepare. Samples, flyers, all that jazz. Oh! And make sure you tell them you’ll be selling meat packages soon.” 

“Got it.” He sighed through his nose again. 

**⌘⌘⌘⌘⌘⌘⌘**

Zack made sure he was secret enough to take some supplies from the shop. Naturally Jaehee was very organized and she so much as know if they were short on a napkin. He placed the items carefully in his car. A thermos of coffee, the cubes of minerals needed to satiate a ghouls hunger for a moment, mugs, and the flyers. 

“Zack?” Jaehee walked out of the shop. He quickly closed the trunk. 

“A-ahem yes?” 

“We’re missing those brown sugar cubes, I know we had two hundred and thirty nine but now we’re short by thirty.” 

Always the perfectionist. “Oh? I may have stocked them wrong.” 

“No, I recounted them as well…. What are you doing?” She pressed her clipboard to her chest. 

“That little day trip? Remember?” 

She nodded and looked at her schedule on her phone. “Yes, but I didn’t know that was tonight. You’ve been taking a lot of day trips lately. Is everything alright?”

“Yes.” He smiled at her. “Hey, thanks for caring but I assure you that I’m fine.” He got into the car. “I’ll be back soon.” He waved as he drove away. 

**⌘⌘⌘⌘⌘⌘⌘**

Ward L was intimidating even from a distance. The city itself looked normal, a few businesses here, residential areas area, restaurants there, the town wasn’t that big. Still, the threat was there. The media always reported on this city. Not a day went by where something  _didn’t_ happen here. All he had to do was reach the college, tell them about their cafe, and leave. Simple, right? 

    Not so simple. 

“Well well, look at this.” 

“Fresh meat.” 

“Luckily I  _was_  getting hungry.” 

He got a flat tire in the  **worst**  part of this town. “Geez.” Zack sighed and muttered to himself. “The worst luck, dammit.” He looked up and raised his hands defensively as he looked at the three thugs. “Look, I’m trying to sell some coffee samples. That’s all!” He pleaded. They must be part of some gang or something. 

“Yaawwn, I don’t give a shit.” 

“Come on!” Zack glared. “Look try it yourself! See!? We sell those supplements! The woman who runs the shop is amazing, the coffee is superb!” Zack reached for the trunk and handed them a sample. 

They all took a sip and smiled. “Wooow! That really was a great cup of Joe. Okay! We’re going to kill you know.” 

“Tch!” He sucked in breath through his teeth. “L-look! You don’t-” 

“Oh but we do. You go to a restaurant when you want to eat. You eat animals, probably, and take your fill. Well we’re at our favorite spot and we already ordered.” He jingled a box of nails and tossed them onto the road. 

“You did this?!” Zack backed up until his back hit the car.

“Oops, maybe ya should’ve checked the road better.” The leader smiled and shrugged. He tossed the mug aside letting it smash against the wall. 

“Hey!”   
“ **Hey!!** ” 

Zack nearly jumped out of his skin. “Jaehee!? Wha-what!?” 

“Back! Off!” She glared and raised her fists. “How DARE you break my mugs!” 

“Nyeeehh.” Zack frowned. 

“Whoah! Hey hey missus, we weren’t gonna start anything.” They smirked. “But now that  _you’re_  here I think we ca- GUH!” 

Jaehee moved so quickly it was almost like a blur. She gripped him by the sleeves and threw him over her shoulder slamming him to the ground. The other two thugs looked rather shocked but it didn’t exactly phase them. Not surprising when you’re a ghoul, still the whole thing was impressive. 

The other two whistled. “That’s a good girl ya got there, too bad it doesn’t mean anything, ya’ll are still gonna die.” He grabbed Zack by the neck and started squeezing. Zack clawed at his hand but it made no difference. 

Jaehee straightened up and narrowed her eyes. “We serve ghouls. We let them live peacefully at our shop and let them enjoy being friends with… with humans and other ghouls. No fear, no anger, just a cup of coffee and smiles. That’s what I wanted when I started ‘a place where people can relax…” 

The two looked at her as their leader straightened up. “Tch. You some enthusiasts or social justice warriors?” 

She took a deep breath and spoke steady and calmly. “Call it what you want, all we want is a place where people can relax. That man that you’re killing showed that to me. When I thought I was about to collapse he was there to hold me up and tell me it was okay. Never in so long have I felt so happy since we became friends. I dare even say we’re best friends, he’s the best friend I’ve ever had. Please. Just stop. We just wanted to help.”

“Hmph.” the leader snapped his fingers. 

“Boss really?” 

“Yeah, I’m not that hungry anyways, the chicks coffee will hold me over until tonight. Let’s go, my kids recital is tonight and I still need to braid her hair.” 

Zack gasped as soon as he was dropped to the floor. The three walked off taking more coffee with them. “Ah.. It’s gonna leave a bruise.” He closed his eyes. “Oomph!” He felt the warmth of Jaehee’s body pressed to his. She was shaking as she hugged him tighter. “You okay? You were really cool back there.” He hugged in return and petted her back. 

“Why didn’t you say anything? I was so worried!” She pulled back and readjusted her glasses. “Yo-you could have died!” 

“Well… y-yeah but you have my back.” He gave her a goofy grin. “I, uhm, I’m sorry. I thought you didn’t know.” 

“How could I not know. Whatever those cubes we serve are most definitely not brown sugar. I’m not dense Zack.” 

“Yeah sorry.” He rubbed his nose. “Forgot who I was dealing with.” 

She hugged him once more. “I was so terrified.” 

“Yeah… yeah I was too.” He closed his eyes. “Thank you. Thank you for being here.” He chuckled. “Best friends? I’m flattered.” 

“Hush, you still owe me for the mug he broke, the coffee, the cubes, and the mugs they took with them. It’s coming out of your paycheck.” 

“Nyeeeh… ouch. Right right I’ll take free coffee as a compensation.” 

“No I said-” 

“I  _am_ bringing in customers.” 

“Ha. Well I suppose you’re right. Fine, just a small docking of pay.” 

* * *

## Yoosung: Animal Instincts 

**Warnings: Description of gore  
Abusive actions**

“I made pancakes!” Zack slowly raised his head and gripped his stomach. He didn’t want pancakes. He had been so busy with life events that he missed two pickup appointments for his meal. He was getting desperate. What’s worse is that Yoosung made food like it was going to disappear. He served heaps of food on the plates and always want to give seconds. 

Zack walked to the kitchen and covered his nose. The smell was making him sick. He looked at Yoosung as he chattered about who the hell cares and eyed his neck. He could practically see what was underneath the skin. He pictured what parts would be okay to eat, what parts wouldn’t kill him. He looked at him and felt his mouth water and swallowed. His whole body shook as he eyed his hands. That would be okay right? Just one bite. N-nothing to worry abo-

“Zack?” 

Zack gasped and widened his eyes. He covered his mouth. “What?” He glared at the floor.

“D-did you want me to warm up the syrup?” The innocence of his partner made Zack feel even worse. 

“No.” He said promptly. “No I… I’m not that hungry. I’m going for a walk.” 

“Oh…” His shoulders slumped. 

“A-ah never mind! There’s no way I would pass up this amazing breakfast.” He sat down at the table and cut a bite sized pieces. He really didn’t want to, he shoved it in his mouth and simulated chewing, god it was like eating sand. He swallowed and gripped his fork so hard he was afraid he bent it. “What did I do to deserve you?” 

Yoosung blushed. “ Wh-what? D-don’t say that so suddenly.” He grinned. “Thank you so much though!”

“Ah, it really is delicious.” He ate more ready to barf right there. “So good!” 

“I was thinking we could have a foodie day! Yeah? There’s a festival this afternoon and I wanna go… erm if we can.” He looked up at him with that innocent smile and puppy dog eyes. 

“We can.” Dammit. 

❣❣❣❣❣❣❣❣❣

All of these people, these walking dinners, bumping up against them as they sampled food.

“Oh man this one is salty!” Yoosung drank some water. “Hoo, it’s so salty but I want more.” He laughed sweetly. 

“Mmhmm…” 

“Wow! This is so chocolaty! Man it’s delicious!” 

“Mmhmm.” He gritted his teeth. 

Yoosung glanced at his partner and frowned. “Are you… annoyed? I know you don’t like crowds, I’m sorry I dragged you here.”

“It’s… not that.” He gripped his stomach. He was starving. “I…” He couldn’t even speak. “I need a minute.” 

“Is it your stomach? Ah! Zack come back!” 

_I can’t take it anymore. I can’t take it anymore. I need to find a distributer. Somewhere. Dammit why did they have to catch my dealers! Dammit! There has to be some where I can go._

He rounded a corner to find a lone officer taking a lunch break. There was… no one around.

“Ah, sir, may I help you?” 

Zack cracked his own neck.

The officer glared and reached for his baton.

Zack breathed in and licked his lips. “I’m hun-” 

“ZACK!” Yoosung grabbed his arm causing the starving ghoul to jump higher than a frog.

“WHAT!?” He spun around red in the face. 

Yoosung jumped at the sudden tone and back up slightly. “A-a-are you okay? You ran off so suddenly.”

He glared. “So what?!”

“Is there something going on here?” The officer stepped forward. 

“No sorry… I just lost track of my friend.” He grabbed Zack’s hand. “Come on.” 

❣❣❣❣❣❣❣❣

The pain was driving him mad. Yoosung happily ate one sample after the other. He was having a blast enjoying these free samples and stuffing his face. It felt like hell. All these walking meals eating foods he’d never be able to enjoy. “Let’s go home.” He said once they had finally made a full circle. “Please.”

“Yeah. Thank you so much for indulging me today.” He wiped his face with his napkin. “I know you don’t-” 

“Home. Now.” 

“O-O-Okay.” 

    There was no choice. None. He had to eat. He  **had** to. He had learned that the nearest sellers of meat were two towns over and the others were so top secret he would need a screening process. The supplements in his coffee were doing nothing, it was like drinking air. Yoosung sat down at his computer and stretched. “Wanna play LOL- ACK!”

Zack had tackled him to the floor.

“W-w-what?” He blushed. 

“I’m… hungry.” 

“What are you-!? Stop! What is this!? Stop!!” 

It was like white noise to him. He could see Yoosung struggling but he couldn’t hear anything. He just knew to cover his mouth and to eat.

❣❣❣❣❣❣

“What… have I done?” The first bite was… horrible. All senses came back as he heard that muffled scream. 

“Wh…why?” Yoosung barely managed to survive through the pain.

“Yoosung! Please… I’m… I’m so sorry.” 

“Why…are you… one of them?” The blood dripped down his cheek. He didn’t know how it happened but he could still feel the action on his fingers. The feeling of how he scooped Yoosung’s right eye out. The feeling of that squishy bit of flesh in between his fingers. The feeling of it in his mouth and how oh so sweet it was. And the sudden realization of what he had done and the horrible feeling he felt deep inside him for not caring. All he wanted was food. All he could think of was food. And he hurt the person he cared for the most to get it.

“I… I’m sorry.” 

“Get… away.” Yoosung shook as the gaping hole in his face filled with more blood.

“Yoosung I-” He reached down. 

“Get AWAY!” 

Zack flinched and gasped. He stood up and quickly cleaned his face. He dialed for the emergency services and left his phone behind. “I’m sorry. I… I didn’t… I didn’t mean it.” He backed away and ran out the door.

_I am a monster._

 


End file.
